A Kanto Adventure
by HeroesLostFan12
Summary: Join Jason and Lexi as they travel through Kanto, battling gym leaders and earning badges along the way. But, they can't forget about Team Rocket and Team Missle trying to get rich anyway they possibly can. Please Read and Review! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1A: Jason Gets His First Pokemon

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jason Gets His First Pokemon

* * *

"Jason, get down here right now. You have to eat breakfast before you go see Professor Oak!" Jason's mom called. 

Jason was an average 10 year old boy on the continent of Kanto. He was very excited because he was now able to become an official Pokemon trainer. However, no matter how important it was to him to get a Pokemon, the Indigo League Pokemon Championship was on.

* * *

It was the final round, and Lance was using a Dragonite and his opponent was using his Nidoking. "Hyper Beam, now!" Lance called to his Dragonite. 

Dragonite was a huge dragon pokemon. Dragonite opened it's mouth to unleash a hyper beam attack.

"Nidoking, show Lance your hyper beam," his oppenent said. Nidoking was a large purple pokemon that was very intimidating. He started the attack just as Dragonite had.

Both pokemon shot the attack at each other at the same time. The two hyper beams collided in the middle of the stadium, however, Dragonite's was stronger and it hit Nidoking square in the chest. It knocked it out instantly.

"I lost," the opponent said.

* * *

"Jason, get down here right now, or I won't let you get a Pokemon!" Jason's mom called again. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jason mumbled as he walked downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, a plate of bacon and eggs was waiting for him on the counter. He tasted it at it was ice cold. _This sure does taste bad,_ he thought. So as not to act rude, he ate and then went to find his mom.

"Oh, you're finally here. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. You have a big day ahead of you," his mom said smiling. "My baby is finally going to become a Pokemon trainer!"

"OK, OK," Jason said. His mom was so embarrassing, even when there was no one else around. "Well, I better be off. Don't want all of the good Pokemon to be taken," Jason said while he was leaving.

Jason grabbed his bike and started off to Proffessor Oak's Lab. Jason lived in a small town called Pallet Town. There wasn't much to see there, but new trainers came from all around just to see Professor Oak and get a new Pokemon from him. Jason had been waiting for this moment a long time. Professor Oak usually gave out three different kinds of Pokemon: a Charmander, Squirtle, or a Bulbasar.

Jason had been thinking for the past year what Pokemon he wanted to receive. He finally decided just last week that he wanted a Squirtle, the water type Pokemon. Jason really hoped that Professor Oak still had a Squirtle left.

It was about 10 minutes later when he came to Professor Oak's lab. It was a large building, (the largest in Pallet Town, at least.) with a large dome top. Jason walked inside to find tons of the latest Pokemon researching equipment. Jason looked around, but Professor Oak was no where to be seen. He saw a lab assistant, however.

"Excuse me, where is Professor Oak?" Jason asked.

"He is doing field research right now," the lab assistant replied. "I think you'll be able to find him on Route 1."

"Thanks a lot," Jason called as he ran out of the lab. Jason rode his bike to the other side of town out into the tall grass. It wasn't long before he spotted Professor Oak studying the habits of a Pidgey. "Um, Professor Oak?" Jason called.

The Pidgey immediately flew away. "Oh, dang it," Oak said. "Oh, hi!" he said once he noticed Jason standing there. "You must be Jason, the new trainer. I'm so sorry I was away from the lab. Let us go back there right now!"

Professor Oak led Jason down back to his lab. They didn't say much on the way back. Oak was really thinking about all of his observations about Pidgeys. Oak was the most famous scientist in Kanto and he really wanted to uphold his reputation.. He had to remember everything he had found out.

Once they reached the lab, the entered inside and walked into the back room. "This is where I keep all of the Pokemon I give to new trainers," Oak told Jason. "I like to give out Charamanders, Squirtles, and Bulbasaurs because they are so easy to raise. You must choose one of these now, because two other trainers are coming later."

"I already know which one I want," Jason said. "I want a Squirtle!"

Professor Oak walked over to a table in the room and picked up a Poke Ball. It immediately opened and Squirtle popped out. Squirtle was a small, blue, turtle that stood on it's hind legs. Jason still didn't understand how Pokemon could go inside those balls. They must be magical creatures or something.

"Here you go," Professor Oak. "Your very own Squirtle."

"Thank you so much," Jason said. He was so happy to finally have a Pokemon, he was nearly jumping up and down. He couldn't wait to go to the different cities of Kanto to battle other trainers, collect new Pokemon, and reciecve all 8 of the gym badges.

"You might want to head up to Viridian City first. The gym is probably still closed there, but there are plenty of weak Pokemon on the way and you might even find a couple of trainers to face there," Oak said.

"Thanks again, and I'll see you around Professor Oak," Jason said as he walked out of the lab.

The first thing Jason did was go back home to show his mom his new Squirtle. She was really proud of him. He then went up to his room and turned on his computer. He withdrew a potion from his item box. The potion materialized on a machine connected to his PC. He put right into his backpack. _Don't know when I'll need this, _he thought.

Jason said good bye to his mom and walked onto Route 1 on his way to Viridian City. He was so excited he didn't notice thetwo eyes watching him from the bushes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this, it is my first story. Please read and review so I can make my story better! 


	2. Chapter 1B: Lexi Moves In

**Important! I do own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 1.5

Lexi Moves In

* * *

"We're finally here!" Lexi's dad called. They were in their mini van driving to the small town, Pallet Town. Lexi was sitting in the back seat with her brother while her parents were sitting up front.

Lexi's dad had just accepted a job as a lab assistant to Professor Oak. With all of Oak's research, he needed as much help as he can get. Lexi liked her old house and friends back in Celadon City, she wasn't sure she could get used to living in this small town.

Lexi was a 10 year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was all set to become a Pokemon trainer. She was going to get her first Pokemon from Professor Oak the next day. Her mother didn't approve of Lexi going around by herself, but she knew Lexi really wanted to raise Pokemon.

Lexi decided to explore town while her parents started to unload the boxes out of the moving truck. At least they had some Machokes and Machamps to help them with it all. Lexi didn't like that Pallet Town was so boring. There wasn't much to explore, so after an hour she decided to go home.

The Machokes really made a lot of progress in that hour, most of the furniture was put in it's place and a lot of the boxes were already unpacked. "Maybe you should go to bad Lexi," her mother said. "You have a big day tomorrow!"

"That sounds good," Lexi said, yawning. It was after 8, and they had been driving for quite a while. Lexi took a shower and slipped right into bed. She dreamed about traveling across Kanto and earning the badges. She was about to become the Pokemon champion when her mom woke her up.

"Lexi, dad is going to take you the lab with him today so you can get your Pokemon," she said. "Get dressed so you guys can go."

Lexi rolled over and looked at the clock. 5 am! She laid back down, dreading having to get back up. It took her 15 minutes to finally get up. When she walked downstairs, her dad was waiting by the door with his shoes already on.

"Come on sleepy head, I'm gonna be late for work."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lexi said sleepily.

Lexi and her dad got into the car and drove off toward the lab. By the time they parked, Lexi was wide awake and ready to get her Pokemon. She practically ran to the door. "Come on dad!" she called.

Once they entered the lab, Lexi's dad had to sign in and do all kinds of grown up things before they could go see Professor Oak. It was almost 2 hours before they could go into Oak's office. Lexi ran all the way there.

Once they entered, Oak recognized them immediately. "Hello Assistant Elm," Oak said. "And you must be Lexi Elm. How nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lexi said to Professor Oak. "So can I get my Pokemon now?"

"Now Lexi, don't be rude," her father reprimanded.

"Oh, it's quite all right," Oak said. "I have two Pokemon left, a Bulbasaur and a Charmander. I'm sorry that the Squirtle was taken yesterday." Oak reached for two Poke Balls on a nearby table. "You can choose which ever one you'd like."

Lexi was so excited about getting a Pokemon, she really didn't think about which one she wanted. She knew Bulbasaur was a grass type and that Charmander was a fire type, but that didn't help her choose. "I think I'll go with the Bulbasaur," she finally decided.

"Here you go," Oak said, reaching for the Poke Ball on the left side of the table. He opened the ball and out popped a Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was a grass type Pokemon. He had a blue animal like body and a green bulb on it's back.

"_Bulbasaur_," it said when it was released from it's Poke Ball.

"I think it's likes you," Lexi's father said. "Now you should run along…"

He never got to finish his sentence. The door flew open and a boy about Lexi's age stormed through it. "Give me my Pokemon," he shouted to Oak.

"I'm sorry, but I've only got one left," said Oak. "You can have this Charmander if you want." Oak went to reach for the remaining Poke Ball on the table.

"I wanted a Bulbasaur, not a stupid Charmander," the boy yelled.

"I'm sorry Greg, but Lexi here got my last Bulbasaur," Oak told him. "If you want a Bulbasaur come back at another time."

Greg looked furious. He turned toward Lexi. He looked so intimidating that she actually took a step back. "I'll trade you," Greg said to her.

"A Charmander for a Bulbasaur? No way!" she said.

"Give me the Bulbasaur!" Greg shouted at her.

"Maybe you should have gotten here earlier," Lexi shot back.

They started to move toward each other. Lexi's dad tried to step in the middle of the two of them. They just pushed him back as the moved in closer. "I'll battle you for it!" Greg shouted. "The winner takes which ever Pokemon they want."

"Fine by me! Go Bulbasaur!" Lexi released her Pokemon. Bulbasaur stood in front of her, ready to fight.

"Please, please, not inside the lab," Oak said. He almost pushed them out so they wouldn't break anything he had.

Once they got outside, Greg released his Charmander and the battle was on. Charmander was an orange Pokemon who stood on his hind legs with a flame lit on it's tail. "Use scratch!" Greg called to his Charmander. Charmander ran toward Bulbasaur with it's nails out, ready to strike.

"Bulbasaur, jump out of the way and use tackle," Lexi said to her Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur jumped into the air and landed behind Charmander. It then charged and slammed right into him, knocking it forward. However, Charmander immediately got up, with minimal damage done to it.

"Grrr, Charmander use scratch again!" Greg shouted. Once again, Charmander ran toward Bulbasaur with it's nails ready to do some damage.

_This battle is really boring because our Pokemon only know really basic moves, _Lexi thought. "Let's finish this Bulbasaur, tackle it!" Bulbasaur flew at Charmander with all of it's strength and hit him so hard, that Charmander was instantly knocked out.

"I lost!" Greg said. "Well, that doesn't matter. Fire types beat grass types any day. Once I raise Charmander a bit, I'll kick your butt. See you later!" With that, Greg ran out of the lab, off on his Pokemon adventure.

"You did good Lexi," Oak said. "You might be as good as my grandson Gary one day. He came in second in the last tournament, you know."

"Thank you," Lexi said. She recalled her Bulbasaur and put the Poke Ball on her belt.

"You may want to go to Viridian City next," Oak told her. "My other new trainer, Jason, just went up there. You might want to battle him some time."

Lexi hugged her dad, went home to say good bye to her mom, and she was off on her Pokemon adventure!

* * *

Lexi' Pokemon:

Bulbasaur- tackle, growl


	3. Chapter 2A: Team Rocket's First Strike

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Team Rocket's First Strike

* * *

_Previously, Jason had received a Squirtle from Oak and has started to go to Viridian City. He didn't realize two eyes watching him from the bushes._

"Squirtle, use tackle attack!" Squirtle ran toward the Pidgey and slammed into it, knocking it out. "Score!" Jason was on his way to Viridian City, battling all of the weak Pokemon on the way. He knew it would help get his Squirtle stronger to battle all of the other trainers, which surprisingly, there were none. "Squirtle return." Jason recalled his Pokemon.

"Well, I hope it's not far to Viridian, because I am getting kind of bored," he said to himself. If he only knew what was in store for him later.

* * *

In the bushes, a member of Team Rocket, Rachel, was waiting to ambush him. Team Rocket was an underground organization that stole from other Pokemon trainers to benefit themselves. Rachel had seen how Jason's Squirtle battled and wanted it for herself. 

She had followed Jason quite awhile, waiting for him and his Squirtle to get tired. Finally, she knew it was time to strike. She jumped out of the bushes, right in front of Jason.

"Give me your Squirtle," she shouted. She had her hand by her Poke Ball, just in case he refused. Rachel had on black clothes with a shirt with a R on it.

"No way," Jason yelled back. He made a run for it, but he didn't get very far because something wrapped around his leg and tripped. He turned to see what it was and found out that it was an Ekans using a wrap attack.

Ekans was a long purple, snake Pokemon. Jason had always hated snakes, so Ekans was one of his worst nightmares. "Go, Squirtle, use tackle," he shouted. His Squirtle came out of it's Poke Ball and tackled the Ekans so that it unwrapped itself from Jason's leg.

"Ekans, attack Squirtle using Poison Sting!" Rachel yelled. Ekans opened it's mouth, and little, blue stingers came out of it, directed at Squirtle.

"Try to dodge it," Jason said. But it was too late, Squirtle was bombarded with the stingers. Luckily, Squirtle wasn't poisoned and was able to get right back up. "Now use a tackle attack!" Squirtle ran right at Ekans and slammed into it. It seemed to do more damage than the Poison Sting attack did.

"Now use Wrap," Rachel commanded her Squirtle. Ekans used it's body to wrap around Squirtle, squeezing it harder every second.

"Squirtle, get out of it," Jason said. He was really stressed, he had never been in this situation before. Squirtle had nothing to do, it strained it self to get out of the hold. All of a sudden, a giant bubble came out of it's mouth and surrounded Ekans. When it popped, Ekans was forced back, releasing it's grip on Squirtle.

"Squirtle, you learned the bubble attack," Jason said happily. "Now let's finish this girl off. Use bubble and then tackle it!" Squirtle used bubble again and then ran forward to attack one final time.

"NO!" Rachel screamed. She was helpless, Ekans couldn't use Wrap on Squirtle now. Squirtle slammed into Ekans, sending it flying. Suprisingly, Ekans got up!

"Heh, Heh," Rachel laughed. "My Ekans can still fight. Now Wrap that snot nosed kid!" Ekans flew at Jason, with only a few hit points remaining. It wrapped him up so that he couldn't move or give Squirtle a command. Jason was totally helpless.

"I'll just take your Squirtle now," Rachel said. She threw an empty Poke Ball at Squirtle. The Poke Ball flew at it, she was about to catch Squirtle when Jason got a new found strength.

He fought off Ekans single-handedly, it was just enough to make it faint. Jason reached into his bag and pulled out the potion he got from his computer. He threw it at the Poke Ball, deflecting it so that it went up a tree. _I knew that potion would come in handy_, Jason thought.

"Grrrrrrr," Rachel growled. " I guess a potion is better than nothing." She grabbed the potion recalled her Ekans, and ran. "This won't be the last time you see me or Team Rocket," she called as she ran off.

"Squirtle, you did an awesome job today," Jason said as he recalled it. "Look, Viridian City is just over the hill!" Jason ran the whole way to the city, he really needed a rest at the Pokemon Center. _That Team Rocket is going to be trouble,_ he said as he walked into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Jason's Pokemon: 

Squirtle- bubble, tackle, tail whip

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but it was hard to come up with a lengthy one on one battle. Also, Rachel won't be like Jesse from the TV series, she won't keep on trying to steal Squirtle or keep losing all of the time. Please Review if your reading this! 


	4. Chapter 2B: Jake to the Rescue

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 2B

Jake to the Rescue

* * *

_Lexi had just received her Bulbasaur and is now on her way to Viridian City._

"Okay, Bulbasaur, we have to leave now. We have to makeitto Viridian City today." Lexi had just finished feeding her Bulbasaur a Poke Snack, and it just wanted to just keep on eating. "Return Bulbasaur," she said as she recalled her Pokemon.

Lexi had been walking for less than an hour and already she was hot and tired. There wasn't much going on in Route 1, just a couple of weak Pidgeys and Rattatas. Of course, her Bulbasaur easily defeated them all.

She finished her snack, got up, and started walking toward Viridian. It wasn't long before she started to hear voices on the other side of the bushes. Lexi walked up to the bushes and knelt down, eavesdropping onthe two people's conversation.

The first person was a tall female wearing black clothes with a big R on it. The other one was an even taller male wearing white with a big M on it. The guy seemed to be really angry at the girl.

"All you could get from him was a stupid potion!" he shouted. "This is garbage, Rachel."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rachel said meekly, cowering down. She seemed to be intimidated by this guy.

"Sorry is not an excuse," he yelled back. "Team Missile saved Team Rocket, and now I'm regretting it. It was a Squirtle for god's sake. He was so frustrated he had to turn his back on her.

Lexi couldn't help herself from giggling at these two really weird people. _Who would dress like that, _she thought. _And who are Team Missile and Rocket?_

The guy turned around, quicker than anything. "What are you giggling for," he asked Rachel. His face was turning red, ready to explode.

"That wasn't me, Jonathan," she replied. "It seemed to have come over from those bushes."

Lexi tensed up. They had heard her, and were now coming to look for her. She was looking for any way to get out of there without being seen. She was about to crawl away, when she heard, "There she is!"

Rachel had redeemed herself by finding the mysterious giggler. Lexi felt her heart drop. She didn't have a clue what these people would do to her. She felt her adrenaline spike as she thought of what to do.

"You snot nosed brat," Jonathan said as walked up behind Rachel. "Spying on a member of Team Missile is rewarded with punishment little girl."

"What are you going to do to me?" Lexi asked, her voice cracking. She was getting more worried by the second.

"Just give me your Pokemon and everything in your bag," Jonathan said. "And you can go." There was a long pause as everyone stood silent. Lexi was not going to give him anything.

"Get away, creep," she yelled. "Go Bulbasaur!" She threw her Poke Ball and Bulbasaur flew out. "Tackle that guy now!" Bulbasaur flew at the guy but was stopped by a Machop.

"Now Machop, use Karate Chop!" Jonathon ordered his Pokemon. Machop ran toward Bulbasaur, ready to attack him.

"Bulbasaur, try to dodge it!" Lexi screamed. Luckily, her wish was granted to her. Bulbasaur was able to jump out of the way, dodging the attack. However, when he landed, an Ekans wrapped around him. Bulbasaur was unable to move!

"I guess you do need my help," Rachel said to Jonathan. "Now Ekans, squeeze tighter!" Ekans obeyed the command, wrapping itself tighter and tighter around Bulbasaur.

"Two on one is unfair," Lexi yelled at them. She was already getting frustrated because her Bulbasaur was helpless.

"What do you expect from Team Missile and Team Rocket?" Jonathan sneered. "Now, Machop use Karate Chop while Bulbasaur can't move!" Once again Machop charged toward Bulbasaur, but right as he was about to attack, Machop was shot back.

A Beedrill had appeared and used Fury Attack. It shot Machop back, and just kept coming. Beedrill looked than an enormous yellow jacket with sharp, silver cones on it's arms. It was shooting these at Machop.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?" Jonathan demanded. Just at that moment, a man about 20 years old jumped down from the tree. He was tall, masculine, and was wearing dirty, tattered clothes.

"Beedrill, use Fury Attack on Ekans to release the Bulbasaur," he commanded. The mysterious person had a very low voice that was sort of intimidating. Beedrill once again shot the stingers, this time at Ekans releasing it. It was now two on two.

"Thanks a lot," Lexi said. "Now use tac…"

"Bulbasaur, use leech seed!" the guy said. For some reason Bulbasaur listened to the command even though the guy wasn't it's trainer. Little spores shot out of the bulb on it's back, landing all over Ekans and Machop.

"What do you think your doing?" Lexi shouted at the guy. However, all of a sudden, Ekans and Machop had their energy drained, which was absorbed by Bulbasaurinstantly. Ekans fainted from the attack, but Machop held on, if just barely.

"Machop, use Karate Chop one more time," Jonathan said. Machop ran forward, but fainted halfway to Bulbasaur and Beedrill. "Ah, dang it. Return Machop." Jonathon recalled his Pokemon while Rachel recalled her own.

"I failed again," Rachel cried. "You'll see us again, brat!" With that, Rachel and Jonathan ran off back into the bushes.

"Hey, thanks again for your help," Lexi said as she recalled her Bulbasaur. "How did you know my Bulbasaur learned Leech Seed?"

"I know Pokemon, and Pokemon know me," the guy said. "And by the way, the name's Jake. Stay out of trouble now!" Jake recalled his Beedrill and ran off.

_I wonder who he was,_ Lexi thought to herself. _I have a good feeling we'll meet again soon._

* * *

Lexi's Pokemon:

Bulbasaur- leech seed, tackle, growl

* * *

**Author's Note**: You'll be seeing Jonathan and Rachel again in later chapters. I'll also unravel the mystery of Jake slowly throughout the story. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 3: Delivery!

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Delivery!

* * *

Lexi had just had her battle with the evil Rachel and Jonathan and was now ready to get a rest at the Viridian Pokemon Center. Pokemon Centers were located in every major city and healed any Pokemon trainer's Pokemon free of charge. They were also all run by Nurse Joy, a young, pretty, nurse with red hair. 

When Lexi entered the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy was just finishing up with another trainer. "Here your Squirtle, good as new," she said to a boy about Lexi's age. The boy took the Squirtle and sat down at a bench off to the side.

_I wonder if that is the new trainer Professor Oak was talking about,_ Lexi thought. She decided to go talk to him, since she really didn't a have a good conversation with anyone since she started her journey. "Excuse me, are you a new trainer?" she asked the boy.

He looked up at her. "Yeah," he replied. "My name's Jason and I just got my Squirtle a couple of days ago."

"I'm new too!" Lexi said. "I just got a Bulbasaur. Oh, and my name is Lexi." Jason looked interested at meeting this new trainer.

"Well," he said. "If you want to join me, I'm going to go get my first badge!" Jason recalled his Squirtle and put the Poke Ball back onto his belt. He got up and started for the door. "Why don't you get your Pokemon healed and I'll meet you somewhere in Viridian. See you!" Jason walked out of the building, leaving only Lexi and Nurse Joy.

"Hello," Joy said. "How may I be of service for you today?" she asked sweetly. Joy always had a huge smile on her face.

"Can you heal my Bulbasaur?" Lexi asked. "It's been through a lot." Nurse Joy took the Pokemon and healed it on the spot using some machine that Lexi didn't understand. Lexi thanked her and quickly left to go look for Jason.

She found him by the gym, shouting at a man standing by the door. The man looked elderly, and tired as if he were shouted at a lot lately.

"What do you mean the gym's closed?" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry, young man," the old guy replied. "The gym leader here has left and hasn't returned, you'll just have to wait."

Jason stormed off, looking disappointed that he would have to wait for a gym battle. "Dang, gym leader," he mumbled under his breath. It wasn't until he ran into Lexi that he actually smiled. "Hey, that was fast," he said.

"Well, my Bulbasaur wasn't in that bad of shape," Lexi said. "So, where to next?"

"I think we should go to the Poke Mart, I need some Poke Food," he replied. It was only a short walk to the Poke Mart, as Viridian City wasn't much bigger than Pallet Town. Once they entered, they saw the clerk, Jerry, and a few other shoppers.

All of the Poke Marts were run by men named Jerry, just as all of the Pokemon Centers are run by Joy. All of the Jerry's looked alike, they all were balding, middle aged men, that wore small, circular glasses. Poke Marts were very successful as they sold everything from Poke Balls, potions, to Poke Food.

Jason immediately went to the back of the store to get what he needed while Lexi looked at some of the weird things they sold there. It only took Jason a minute before he came back carrying a small bag of food.

He walked up to the register and put the bag on the counter. Jason then reached into his pocket to grab some money, when he noticed there was none there! "Somebody must have stolen my money!" he said.

"Well," said Jerry. "If you can't pay for it, you can't leave with it."

"But, we really need it," Lexi pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Jerry said. "If you run an errand for me, you can have the food." Jason and Lexi were really excited they could get out of this predicament. "I need this package delivered to Professor Oak in Pallet Town," Jerry told them. "Do you know who is?"

"Of course we do!" they both replied. They grabbed the package and the bag of food and started back to Pallet Town.

* * *

"I feel as if all of that walking was for nothing," Lexi complained. 

"I want to know what happened to that money," Jason said. He had been thinking what happened to the couple hundred dollars he had saved up to go on his adventure. _Maybe I left it at home,_ he thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was that Rachel or Jonathan," Lexi said as they continued walking. "They wanted to steal my Pokemon and stuff!"

Jason looked really surprised. "You met Rachel too?" he asked. He now realized she may have had her Ekans take it when it wrapped itself around his body. "But who's Jonathan. I didn't meet him"

"Jonathan was yelling at Rachel about not capturing a Squirtle, your Squirtle now that I think about it!" Lexi was surprised that Jason and her had something in common already, their enemy. However, she decided to keep the mystery about Jake to herself.

The trip to Pallet Town seemed shorter this time around to both of them, probably due to the fact that now they had somebody to talk to. Once they reached their destination, they immediately entered the lab. Because Lexi's dad worked there, they were granted immediate access to Professor Oak's private lab.

When they entered, they found Oak looking through a microscope. "Um, Professor," Lexi called. Oak turned around and saw the two of them standing there, he seemed pretty surprised.

"Oh, what are you two doing back?" he asked. "Not returning those Pokemon I hope."

"No, no," Jason replied. "We're just delivering a package." Jason walked over to Oak and handed him the package. Oak opened it and took a Poke Ball out of it. Only, this wasn't colored red and white like regular ones, it was multi-colored.

"This is a special Poke Ball, but I can't tell you what it does. Top secret you know. However you deserve a reward." Oak walked to the back of the room and opened a large cabinet.

"But, the storekeeper already pai…," Lexi started to say.

"Any reward you see fit," Jason interrupted her. Lexi gave him a dirty look, but he didn't seem to care.

"Here they are," Oak said. He didn't seem to hear anything that was going on. Oak pulled two red, electronic devices. "Here are your two Pokedexes, I didn't have any left the first time I saw you." He handed Lexi and Jason the Pokedexes.

"So, these aren't really rewards because we were going to get them anyway?" Jason asked. Lexi punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," she hissed. They both opened and looked into their Pokedexes.

"Those Pokedexes don't only keep track of all of the Pokemon you see and own, that new latest model also tells you all of the moves your Pokemon knows and how much power they have left!" Oak sounded so happy, he was almost jumping up and down. It was kind of pathetic. "Now go, fill up your Pokedexes!" He went back to look into his microscope again.

Jason and Lexi left without saying goodbye, not that Oak said goodbye to them. However, on their way out, Lexi's dad stopped them. "I'm so proud of you both," he said. "Take these with you." He handed them 5 Poke Balls each. Lexi and Jason said thank you and were on their way.

"I'm going to catch the first Pokemon I see," Jason said happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that I kind of reviewed what happened earlier, I thought Jason and Lexi should catch each other up. I'm also sorry there were no Pokemon battles, there should be one next chapter, so don't lose heart! 


	6. Chapter 4:The Crazy Coffee Man

-1**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Crazy Coffee Man

* * *

"I'm ready to catch some Pokemon," Jason said happily. Jason and Lexi had just received their first Poke Balls and were on their way back to Viridian City. Jason really wanted to increase his collection. 

"Come on, Jason," Lexi said. "There are only weak Pokemon here. Don't waste your time." They continued on, that is, until Jason happened to notice a Pidgey trying to pull something out of the ground.

Pidgey was a small brown, bird Pokemon that were really common, but could become one of the best bird Pokemon if trained properly. "I'm going to catch it!" Jason shouted. "Go, Squirtle!" Jason called out his only Pokemon, the water type, Squirtle.

"Use Tackle," Jason commanded. Squirtle flew at Pidgey, but Pidgey kicked dust up into Squirtle's eyes, blinding it. Pidgey then flew up high while Squirtle ran around trying to get the sand out of it's eyes. "Squirtle, come on," Jason said.

All of a sudden, Pidgey started flapping it's wings really hard. "What's it doing?" Jason yelled. The noise was getting so loud he couldn't hear himself think.

"It's starting a Gust attack," Lexi yelled back. A gust of wind started to form near Pidgey, it wasn't long until it shot the wind straight at Squirtle.

"Watch out!" Jason called. But it was too late, the gust hit Squirtle. He got up, but you could easily tell damage had been done. "Now use Bubble," Jason said. Squirtle used it's new learned move and shot bubbles out at Pidgey. It seemed to do a lot of damage. Pidgey came crashing down.

"Finish this with a tackle," Jason said. Squirtle slammed into Pidgey, almost making it faint. Jason threw an empty Poke Ball at it.It turned only twice before it clicked shut.

"I got a Pidgey," Jason shouted happily. "I've caught my first Pokemon!" Jason practically skipped all the way back to Viridian.

* * *

They entered Viridian and Jason went into the Pokemon Center to heal his new Pidgey. They then tried to leave Viridian City because there was nothing left to do there. However, they faced one problem. 

There was this guy blocking the only road out of Viridian shouting, "Coffee, Coffee, where is my coffee. I want coffee!"

Lexi and Jason were kind of scared of this guy, they didn't know what he would do if they tried to pass him. Lexi was the first one to build up the bravery to go talk to him. She walked up to the man and asked, "Can we please go past you?"

"NO, NO, NO," he shouted back at her. "Not until I get my coffee." The guy was really old, with gray hair, that is, what little hair he had left. He was literally dancing around the street, spinning in circles, letting no one pass.

"Let us through, old man," Jason demanded. Jason did not like being told what not to do. It made his mother furious. "We have to go through."

"Not until I get my coffee," the man repeated. He went back to pacing up and down the path.

"Who usually brings you your coffee?" Lexi asked sweetly.

"Who cares?" Jason said. "I'll battle you old man, one on one." He brought out a Poke Ball, ready to do battle.

"Fine, fine," the man said. "Go Krabby!" He threw out his only Pokemon, a small red crab that was known for being mean.

_I guess it fits him,_ Lexi thought.

Jason through out his Pidgey for it's first real battle. "Use Sand Attack," Jason commanded. Pidgey started to kick up dust at Krabby's face, blinding it.

"Grrrrr," the man growled. "Use Water Gun to wash it away." Krabby shot water at itself, washing all of the sand away. "Now use Vice Grip!" Krabby jumped up to try and grab Pidgey with it's pinchers, but Pidgey flew up high, dodging the attack.

"Now, use Gust," Jason shouted. Pidgey started flapping it's wings furiously until it created a mini tornado that was shot straight at Krabby. It was sucked up and slammed right into the ground. But it wasn't done yet.

"Use Bubble to bring down the Pidgey," the man said. Krabby shot little bubbles out of it's mouth that shocked the Pidgey on impact. It came crashing to the ground.

"Now use Vice Grip!" the man commanded. Krabby rushed toward Pidgey, and trapped it in it's pinchers. Pidgey screamed as Krabby squeezed harder.

"Pidgey!" Jason yelled. "Try to use Sand Attack." Pidgey used all of it's strength to loosen it's foot from Krabby's grasp and shoot sand at it. Krabby staggered back, scratching at itself to remove the sand.

Pidgey was able to again fly up and high to have a better chance of dodging Krabby's attacks. Krabby finally got all of the sand out of it's eyes by shooting another Water Gun attack at itself.

"Pidgey, use Gust again," Jason said. Once again, Pidgey sent another gust of air that slammed Krabby down into the ground. This time, it didn't get back up.

The Coffee Man recalled his Krabby. "I can't believe I lost," he wailed. "Now I need my coffee more than ever!"

"Grandpa," somebody called. A girl about 16 or 17 ran up to them with a mug in her hand. She was tall, pretty, and had flowing blonde hair. Jason stared in awe.

"Here's your coffee, grandpa," she said. She handed the man the mug. He sipped it graciously.

"Thanks, Janelle," he said. Jason stood there, staring at the girl. Love at first sight.

"Sorry about all of this," Janelle said. "You guys can pass."

"Thank you," Lexi said as she walked forward. She turned to say something to say, but Jason hadn't moved an inch. "Boys," she mumbled as she dragged him along.

Next stop: Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You will not see the old man again, but Janelle will definitely appear again. (Maybe her and Jason's love will blossom) Now that Jason caught a Pidgey, Lexi will catch a Pokemon in the coming chapters. 


	7. Chapter 5: Caterpie Catastrophe

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Caterpie Catastrophe

* * *

_Jason and Lexi had just gotten by a Crazy man who wouldn't let them through. They were now on their way through Viridian Forest. _

"That guy was weird," Lexi said as they continued on their Pokemon adventure.

"Yeah, but his granddaughter was cute," Jason said. Ever since he saw Janelle, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He really hoped to meet her again.

They walked up to a building that read: VIRIDIAN FOREST- PEWTER CITY. The building was fairly large with a door and a window. "I guess we go through here," Lexi said. They entered the building, but there was only a woman behind a desk.

"Be careful in the forest," the woman said sweetly. "There are a lot of poisonous bug Pokemon in there." They exited, but Lexi had a horrified look on her face, and she walked slowly.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked her as they entered the forest. He was really worried about her, he had never seen her act this way the whole time he knew her.

"I. Hate. Bugs," she said slowly. She walked forward a couple of steps and stopped. "Isn't there another way to Pewter City?" She already knew the answer was no, but maybe by some miracle Jason would say yes.

"Not that I know of," he replied. He took her by the hand and helped her walk in and through the forest. They got through it for awhile, there were a lot of trees that made it kind of dark, but other than that, it was fine. If you didn't count that Lexi was shaking and never said anything.

Things started going bad when they reached the middle of the forest. It was a big clearing, with no grass, just dirt, and about 50 Caterpie. Lexi was so nervous, she couldn't even scream. She tried to run, but Jason held her back.

"We have to go on," he said as he dragged her back. They watched as the Caterpie started to dance around in a big circle.

"This must be some kind of ceremony," Jason said, but Lexi had covered her face with her hands, trying to go to a "happy place".

"Right you are," somebody said that came up behind them. It was a boy a little older than Jason and Lexi, who wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and a straw hat. He was even carrying a net. "I'm Don the bug catcher, by the way," he said happily. Jason introduced himself and Lexi, as she was still freaking out.

"These Caterpie are doing their annual hatching ceremony," Don explained. "The Butterfree came through here a month ago and laid their eggs, and now the Caterpie just hatched. I'm came here to see if I could catch one."

Jason and Don watched the dance take place, it was a wonderful sight that Lexi didn't want any part of. After the dance ended, the Caterpie went their separate ways. However, one decided to come right up to Lexi.

"He seems to like you," Don said. The Caterpie started to rub up against Lexi's leg, it took all she had not to scream. The Caterpie crawled up her leg, and she burst.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. Reacting on instinct, she threw an empty Poke Ball at it to keep it away. The Poke Ball turned twice before it clicked shut.

"Guess you caught yourself a Caterpie," Don said. "I'm jealous!" He and Jason started to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Lexi yelled at them. "I wasted a Poke Ball on a stupid, no good, Caterpie!" She went and sat down on a tree stump, she could barely afford food, and now she had to buy another Poke Ball for the one she wasted.

"Oh, come on, lighten up," Jason said. "If we keep walking, you'll soon forget about it." Jason once again took her hand and led her away, out of the clearing, and back into the forest.

Don decided to join them, since he was going that way anyway and liked the company. They didn't pass too many more bug Pokemon, and Lexi seemed too angry about wasting the stupid Poke Ball to care about the bugs.

They were almost out of the forest when they heard someone mumbling on the other side of some bushes. "This is going to work," the person said. "I'll be promoted for this!"

Lexi, Jason, and Don looked to see who it was and discovered, it was another member of Team Rocket! The man was short and skinny, somebody that you would expect to get pushed around a lot. The more surprising thing was what he was doing. The man was stuffing Caterpie into a big sack, stealing them for his own good.

"We've got to stop him," Don whispered.

"By doing what?" Jason asked. Don shrugged his shoulders, and still jumped behind the bushes to confront the Team Rocket member.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked the Rocket. He ran over to try and take the bag away, but the Rocket pushed him back.

"I'm doing the good work for all trainers everywhere," the rocket replied. He then released a Weedle, a small, beige, caterpillar Pokemon with a stinger on it's head. "Use Poison Sting!" he commanded.

The Weedle shot a stinger at Don, knocking him back. Don started to get a purple tint to his face.

"He poisoned Don," Lexi said, astonished. That of course gave their cover away, so Lexi and Jason got up from behind the bushes.

"You poisoned our friend," Lexi shouted. "Now we'll see how you like it! Go! Bulbasaur!" She grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it, but the Caterpie came out! _I must have thrown the wrong Poke Ball,_ she thought nervously.

"Use Poison Sting," the Rocket commanded. Weedle once again shot a stinger, this type at Caterpie. It hit dead on, but luckily didn't poison it. Lexi checked her Pokedex and noticed Caterpie still had a lot in him.

"Use Tackle," she said. Caterpie flew at Weedle, sending it spiraling. "Good job, now use String Shot!" Caterpie shot a sticky, stringy substance at Weedle, so that it was unable to move.

"Why you," the Rocket growled. "Break free, Weedle." The Weedle wiggled around, but the strings held tight, it was stuck.

"Caterpie, useTackle one more time!" Lexi's Caterpie once again slammed into Weedle, this time knocking it out cold.

"NO!" the Rocket shouted. He quickly recalled his Weedle, but before he ran off, he had something more to say, "You'll me remember, I, Rick, of Team Rocket, the best there ever was!" He then ran off into the forest. But before he could, a Beedrill came and tore open the bag, letting everything go free.

"What was that?" Jason asked. Lexi smiled because she knew exactly what it was.

Jason ran over and had Don drink an Antidote, he felt better instantly.

"Good job Caterpie," Lexi said as she turned to it. Once she saw it, she gasped, so that everyone turned to see what she saw. They all gasped too.

Caterpie was shooting a String Shot at itself, so that now you could barely see it. Once it was completely covered, it started to glow, and it turned into a Metapod!

"Yeah, my first Pokemon evolved!" she screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You will see that Rocket again, in the next chapter to be exact. I'm sorry Caterpie evolved so quickly, I needed her to have a Butterfree before Brock, like in the game. Also, Jason may face Brock next chapter, and Lexi may catch another Pokemon, so keep reading! 


	8. Chapter 6A: Rock Solid! Jason vs Brock

-1**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 6A

Rock Solid: Jason vs. Brock

* * *

_After making it through Viridian Forest, Lexi and Jason decided to split up. Jason headed for Pewter City to face Brock, and Lexi stayed behind to train her Pokemon._

Jason entered Pewter City, the biggest city he had ever been in. That's not saying much, however, because he had never been past Viridian City. He knew that Pewter City was most famous for it's gym and Pokemon Museum, both he was sure to check out.

He immediately went to the Pokemon Center, Viridian Forest took a toll on his Pokemon. His Pokemon did become a lot stronger though, his Pidgey even learned Quick Attack! While his Pokemon were being healed, he thought up a strategy to beat Brock, the Pewter City gym leader.

_Brock uses rock/ground type Pokemon, so Squirtle will do 4 times the damage,_ he thought to himself. _I'll start with Pidgey and see how much it could do, and then finish him off with Squirtle. Yes, that's it!"_

Jason got his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy and headed for the Pokemon Gym. Once he entered, he saw that the whole building was gray and covered with rocks, some small and some big. This would be like a battle he had never seen before.

He looked around because he couldn't see anybody. "Hello," he called. He heard his voice echo around the gym. It took two minutes before somebody came out of a door off to the side.

The man who entered had brown hair and was really short. On closer inspection however, he noticed it was a kid his age! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the boy said franticly. "Welcome to Pewter City Gym, you have to beat me before you are aloud to see Brock!"

"Alrighty then," Jason said. "Go! Squirtle!" He threw out his strongest Pokemon out onto the field.

"This is unfair!" the boy complained. "I only have a Sandshrew, and it's weak to water!" He threw out his Pokemon, a yellow shrew Pokemon. "Use Scratch," he commanded.

Sandshrew ran at Squirtle, but Squirtle withdrew inside it's shell to dodge the attack. "Nice one Squirtle," Jason called. "Now use Bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles at Sandshrew, making tired and hurt. "Use Scratch again," the boy commanded. Sandshrew ran at Squirtle, but it used another Bubble attack, knocking Sandshrew out. "Aw man," the boy said. "Now I have to let you see Brock."

The boy ran into a nearby door, and hit a switch. All of a sudden, the back wall opened up, making the room double it's normal size. Brock was standing there. "What's that for?" Jason asked.

"To fit one of Brock's Pokemon," the boy said laughing. He left through another door, leaving Jason and Brock alone. Jason gulped, if one of Brock's Pokemon was that big, he was in danger.

"Welcome to my gym," Brock said. Brock was a tall guy with dark hair, medium skin, and squinty eyes. He was more intimidating than you think. "Since you beat my understudy, I guess I will give you a chance to beat me, not that anyone has in a while,"

Brock threw out his first Pokemon, Geodude, a ball of rock with arms, eyes, and a mouth. Jason threw out his Pidgey, keeping with his original plan. "Your using a bird versus my rock type?" Brock asked laughing. "You'll be easier than I thought!"

"Use Gust," Jason commanded, wasting no time. He hated to be laughed at. Pidgey flapped it's wings, sending a mini tornado at Geodude. It was sucked up, but didn't sustain too much damage when it was slammed down.

"Now use Tackle," Brock said. Geodude flew toward Pidgey and sent it flying back. It hit a wall and was knocked out instantly. Jason recalled it. "That's it? That's all your Pidgey could do?" Brock was laughing again. "I could beat you in my sleep."

Bubbles flew at Geodude, doing some major damage. "Maybe you should pay attention," Jason said with his Squirtle in front of him. The battle was finally on.

"Grrrrr," Brock growled. "Geodude, use Defense Curl and hide yourself among the rocks." Geodude shut it's eyes and curled up in to a ball, it flew somewhere on the other side of the gym.

"Use Bubble," Jason said. But Squirtle just looked at him because it didn't know where Geodude was among the rocks. "Use it anywhere Squirtle!" Squirtle shot bubbles all over the gym, so that you couldn't see anything. Everything was quiet as nobody made a move.

Finally, they saw Geodude fly up from it's hiding spot. The bubbles had made it to the other side of the gym and hit him. It didn't make it back to where the battle was taking place before it fainted. Brock recalled it back into it's Poke Ball.

"Squirtle learned Water Gun," the Pokedex said.

"I guess you're better than I thought," Brock said. "But you'll need that Water Gun attack for my next Pokemon!" He released his final and best Pokemon, an Onix. Onix was a huge rock snake that filled up the whole gym.

_Now I see why they needed this bigger room,_ Jason thought. He tried not to act nervous, but it was hard not to sweat every time he looked at that thing. "_Onix,_" it called as it rose above him.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun," Jason called nervously. Squirtle went to use his new attack, but Onix used his tail to send Squirtle to the other side of the gym. "SQUIRTLE," Jason screamed.

Squirtle got back up, but it was now covered in dirt and bruises. "Look's like your Squirtle isn't as good as you thought," said Brock. "It can't even beat a Pokemon it has a type advantage to."

"Yeah, use Water Gun again!" Squirtle shot a stream of water out and it was about to hit Onix square in the face, but Onix blocked the attack with it's tail. "Dang it," Jason said, disappointed. "I'm going to have to change my strategy here." He thought and thought, but he couldn't think of anything. _I'm going to lose._

"Now, Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded. Onix used it's tail to pick up some of the boulders littered on the battlefield and threw them straight at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, withdraw into your shell!" Jason called. Squirtle obeyed and the rocks harmlessly slammed into it's shell, doing minimal damage. "Yes!" Jason called. He then got a brilliant idea. "Squirtle," he called. "Get on the huge boulder Onix just threw, when Onix gets near, jump on it's head and spray it."

Luckily (and conveniently), Brock didn't hear any of this because he was commanding his Onix to use a Screech attack. Onix made a high pitch sound that made everyone in the room cover their ears. While everyone was immobile for a while, Onix moved to tackle Squirtle. Squirtle, however, had different plans.

When Onix came charging head first at Squirtle, it shot a Water Gun attack right at it's face, sending it back. "ONIX," Brock yelled.

"Nice one, Squirtle, (even though it wasn't my plan…)" Jason said. "Now use it again!" Squirtle again shot another stream of water at Onix, knocking it out. "I can' t believe I lost," Brock said sadly. He started to smile. "But that was the best battle I have ever had! You have officially earned the Boulder Badge!" Brock handed Jason a small brown badge, the first of eight that would enter you into the Kanto League Championship.

Jason put into his bag and shouted, "I have my first badge!"

* * *

**Coming Up In 6B:** Lexi radically improves her Pokemon party, Jake, Jonathan, and Rick return, and we'll learn more about the relationship between Team Rocket and Team Missile!

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was my favorite battle! I think it would be yours too! To give you a break from Brock, I will not have Lexi vs. Brock until Chapter 7B. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 6B: Catch, Battle, Evolve

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

* * *

Chapter 6B

Catch, Battle, Evolve

* * *

Lexi headed back into Viridian Forest while Jason went to go get his first gym badge. The bugs didn't bug her ever since she caught her Caterpie and evolved it into a Metapod. She knew her Pokemon needed to become stronger, however, so she decided that some extra battles would help. 

"Use Tackle!" she commanded her Bulbasaur. She was in the middle of the woods, battling a low level Weedle. Weedle tried to dodge the attack, but Bulbasaur instantly made it faint. Lexi recalled her Pokemon, and went in search for some more wild ones.

She searched the area, but it seemed as if she scared all of the wild Pokemon away, so she moved deeper into the forest. She started to look behind some bushes, when she saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. Lexi decided to go investigate.

Lexi went in the direction she saw it went, and eventually saw a Pikachu, eating some acorns. _I'm going to catch this_, she thought as she slowly walked up to it. "Go, Bulbasaur!" She released her Pokemon and the battle was on. Pikachu was surprised and instantly used Thundershock, a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit Bulbasaur. Lexi was lucky that electric Pokemon like Pikachu didn't do well against grass Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, sap it's energy with Leech Seed," Lexi called. Bulbasaur shot spores out of the bulb on it's back at Pikachu. The spores grew into plants that drained Pikachu's energy. Pikachu tried to use another Thundershock, but it had too much of it's energy drained, so it just stood there, staring at Lexi and Bulbasaur. To put it out of it's misery, Lexi threw a Poke Ball and caught it. She was so excited that she now had three Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Metapod, and Pikachu.

Lexi didn't know if her Pikachu was to badly hurt, so she took it to a Pokemon Center in Pewter City. After that was done, she was right back into Viridian Forest. She trained her Pikachu so much that it already learned Quick Attack!

She continued to walk around, that is, until she ran into Team Rocket again! Jonathan of Team Missle was there, he was shouting at a Team Rocket member. _What was his name?_ Lexi thought as she dove behind a tree.

"What!" Jonathan shouted. "You didn't get one Pokemon? You are so stupid, Rick." Rick cowered down low. Lexi sensed a feeling of déjà vu. _Didn't Rachel act that way. Why are all of the Team Rocket members afraid of Jonathan?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rick whimpered. "I'll do better next time." He tried to slip away, but Jonathan started yelling again.

"Why do I get all of the dumb ones to order around, huh? We helped you and this is how you treat us? Go away!" Rick followed the command a walked away, right in the direction that Lexi was hiding. She tried to go away quietly, but Rick saw her.

"It's that girl again," he shouted. "She was eavesdropping!" He ran toward her to try and tackle her, but Lexi was faster. She slipped right out of his grasp. Lexi was about to get away when Rick threw a Poke Ball, right at her head.

The Poke Ball shocked her, and she fell forward, and out of the Poke Ball came a Grimer, which looked like a glob of purple slime with eyes and a mouth. Lexi couldn't tell if this thing was grosser than bug Pokemon.

"Go! Pikachu!" Lexi released her newest Pokemon. It stood in front of her, ready for battle. "Use Quick Attack," she commanded. Pikachu sped forward at tremendous speeds, right at Grimer. It slammed into it, but instead of doing damage, Pikachu was bounced back, covered in slime. Pikachu tried to wipe it off, but it stuck.

"That Weedle you beat last time wasn't my real Pokemon," Rick sneered. "Now feel the wrath of my Grimer! Use Sludge!" Grimer threw some the weird sludge from it's body right at Pikachu, covering it's eyes and mouth.

"Pikachu, try to get it off," Lexi called. Pikachu was finally ableto uncover it's eyes, so at least it could see. "Now, use Thundershock!" Sparks started to come out of Pikachu's cheeks, then a thunder bolt came crashing down from the sky. It hit Grimer, and seemed to do some damage. This battle wouldn't be so one sided anymore.

"Let's finish her Pikachu, Grimer," Rick said. "Use Poison Gas!" Grimer emitted a weird purple gas from it's body that wafted toward Pikachu.

"Try to get out of the way, Pikachu!" Lexi screamed. But it was already too late, Pikachu had breathed in the gas, and was instantly poisoned. Lexi recalled it, and sent out her next Pokemon, Bulbasaur.

"You really think that will beat Grimer?" Rick laughed. Grimer, Poison Gas!" Grimer once again emitted the purple gas at Bulbasaur, with the intention of poisoning it. However, Bulbasaur was part poison, and was unaffected against the attack.

"Now, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur used it's new attack it learned while training. Two vines came out of the sides of it's bulb, and went out to strike Grimer. Right when they hit Grimer, it used Harden. A silver glow came over it, and Bulbasaur's vines were stuck to it. Grimer was in complete control.

"Now, slam Bulbasaur on the ground!" Rick shouted. Grimer picked up Bulbasaur by the vines and started to lift him off the ground, and then slammed him back down. This went on until Bulbasaur fainted. Lexi recalled it and had no choice but to release her Metapod.

Metapod looked like a green cocoon, slightly curved into like a moon shape. Metapod's had high defense, but had atrocious attack power. "You're coming at me with that thing," Rick said. "If your other Pokemon couldn't beat me, then that thing sure won't."

"Use Harden," Lexi said calmly. Metapod turned silver for a moment as it hardened itself. Grimer used Poison Gas, but as Metapod really didn't breathe, it was unaffected. Metapod hardened itself again, and Grimer used Sludge, but it also didn't work well now that Metapod had hardened.

"Use Harden one more time," Lexi said happily. For the first time, she was actually in control. As Metapod hardened, Grimer stayed put, Rick didn't know what to command it to do.

"Now, use Tackle," Lexi shouted. Metapod flew at Grimer, but because it hardened, it went right threw it instead of bouncing off. Grimer was knocked out.

"Dang it," Rick said. "I was sure my Grimer would win." He ran off before Jonathan could yell at him again.

Lexi turned to Metapod to congratulate it, when she noticed it was already evolving again! Metapod cracked open and released Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon.

"Butterfree learned Confusion," the Pokedex said. Lexi was so excited she didn't even notice Jake hop down behind her.

"I guess you didn't need my help this time," he said. Lexi screamed and turned around to punch him, but he dodged it and she ended up spinning in a circle.

"Don't do that," she said. But she couldn't stay mad for long, ever since she saw him, she knew she had a major crush. Jake didn't stay long anyways. He made sure all the bad guys were out of there, and quickly fled. Lexi really wanted to learn more about this mysterious person. But, it was time for her to challenge Brock, so she started back to Pewter City.

* * *

**Coming Up In 7A: **Janelle returns, but what role does she play?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry this chapter was so similar to past chapters, but I promise that was the last time they will be in Viridian Forest. Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 7A: Rival Challange

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 7A

Rival Challange

Jason had just received his Boulder Badge, a was now ready to see more of Pewter City. His first stop was the Pokemon Center, his Squirtle and Pidgey really took a beating. After he was handed back his Pokemon, he decided to check out the Pewter Museum, the most famous attraction.

He paid the small entry fee and started to look around. He looked at all of the old fossils, and learned a lot about ancient Pokemon. It wasn't as big as he thought it would be, but it held his interest for a good hour.

Afterward, he left and started to leave Pewter City when he heard, "Jason, Jason. Great battle out there!" He turned around to see who it was, and he felt his heart beat quicken. It was Janelle, his big crush.

"You really beat Brock good," she said. "I was watching through the window."

Jason just stood there and said, "Uh, huh." He didn't hear one word she said, he was too mesmerized by her beauty.

"Would you like to battle me?" she asked. "You know, since you are so strong and stuff." Jason just nodded his head, hearing only the words "battle" and "strong".

Janelle threw out her first Pokemon, a Tangela. Tangela looked like a bunch of blue vines with eyes and feet. Jason finally snapped out of his trance and released his Pidgey, knowing that bird Pokemon had an advantage over grass Pokemon.

"Use Constrict!" Janelle commanded. Some vines from Tangela's body shot out and wrapped around Pidgey, bringing it down to the ground. It then started to squeeze tight. Pidgey fought to get out, but Tangela's vines held fast.

"Use Quick Attack to try and get out," Jason said. Pidgey used all of it's force to break free, and it finally accomplished that. It ripped right through the vines and then made a U-turn and came flying back, straight at Tangela. Pidgey hit it straight on, knocking it back a couple of feet.

"Tangela, use Bind!" This time, three vines shot out and wrapped themselves around Pidgey, trapping it once again. However, this time Tangela was able to attack again. "Use Absorb!" Janelle shouted. Tangela and Pidgey turned green as energy was being transferred. Tangela looked good as new, and Pidgey looked slightly worse. "Now, use Absorb again!" Janelle said, excited. Tangela went to start to attack, when it sucked up into a Gust attack and slammed down into the ground.

Janelle looked surprised and shocked. Her mouth hung open, her eyes bulging out. "Surprised?" Jason asked. "It didn't take long for my Pidgey to break through those vines. Maybe you shouldn't let your guard down. Now use Quick Attack!" Tangela had just gotten up when Pidgey came at it at amazing speeds, knocking it down again. Tangela looked as if it could not take much more.

"Tangela, try using Absorb," Janelle said softly. Tangela absorbed the energy, but it didn't do much good. Tangela still looked really weak.

"Use that attack all you want, it won't work," Jason said laughed. However, it didn't take long before he was back in the trance of her beauty. She was putting on another coat of lipstick, trying to distract Jason so she would win. Before anybody knew it, Pidgey was once again back on the ground, wrapped in vines.

Pidgey cried out in panic, and this helped Jason come back down to earth. "Pidgey, try to get out!" he screamed. Tangela used Absorb again, it was now becoming healthy, and Pidgey was becoming weak.

It took Pidgey a long time to break free this time, Tangela was able to use Absorb two more times. It was now almost back to full strength. Pidgey was now really weak, it could barely fly. Jason thought quickly, and brought out a Potion from his bag that he had bought from the Poke Mart. Pidgey drank it quickly and was healed quickly. Now that both Pokemon were back at full strength, it was like starting the battle over again. Except this time, they knew each other's moves.

Tangela once again tried to use Constrict, but the vines couldn't reach Pidgey when it flew up high. "Use Gust," Jason said. Pidgey sent the tornado at Tangela, doing some major damage. Tangela got up, but it's vines were tangled worse than usual.

"Tangela use Absorb!" Janelle shouted.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack," Jason commanded.

Pidgey flew at Tangela with amazing speeds, while Tangela tried to absorb some of Pidgey's energy. Pidgey started to glow green as the attack started to take place, but Pidgey slammed into Tangela before the energy transfer could take place. Tangela was thrown back, it had been knocked out. "NO!" Janelle screamed. "How could that happen so quickly?"

"I guess your Tangela didn't absorb as much energy as you thought," Jason said. "Look Pidgey, we won!" He jumped up and down happily, while Pidgey flew around his head.

"That's what you think," Janelle said angrily. "Go! Nidoran!" She threw out the blue, female version of Nidoran. It had large ears and had small horns on it's head. It looked ready for battle.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" Janelle commanded. Nidoran opened it's mouth and shot little blue stingers at Pidgey. Pidgey came crashing down to the ground. "Now use Scratch!" Nidoran drew out it's nails and ran over to Pidgey and started to scratch it. Pidgey screamed as it tried to get back into the air.

"Pidgey, try and use Quick Attack!" Jason shouted. Pidgey tried to attack, but with Nidoran's attacks combined with the beating it took from Tangela, it just couldn't move that fast. Nidoran was able to use Scratch again before Pidgey was even ready to attack. Jason recalled his Pidgey when it fainted. "Good job," he said. "Now go, Squirtle!"

He released his strongest Pokemon to help him bring Janelle down. "Use Water Gun!" he said. Squirtle sprayed a stream of water at Nidoran, but it was easily dodged. Nidoran responded with a Poison Sting, which was harmlessly deflected by Squirtle's shell.

"Squirtle, use Bubble to slow her Nidoran down," Jason said. Squirtle responded and a whole barrage of bubbles hit Nidoran, which consequently lowered it's speed. "Squirtle, now use Water Gun!" Squirtle once again shot water at Nidoran, but this time it succeeded. Nidoran was pushed back, and you can tell quite a lot of damage had been done.

"Nidoran, try and use Scratch," Janelle said desperately. The battle had dramatically changed since Jason brought out his Squirtle. _I know he beat Brock,_ she thought. _But I had no clue he would be this good! We could really use him._

Nidoran ran forward and tried to scratch Squirtle, but it had already withdrew into it shell. "Now, finish it off with Water Gun!" Jason yelled. Squirtle shot another blast of water at Nidoran, and the battle was finally done.

"Wow, you're good," Janelle said as she recalled her Nidoran.

"Thanks," Jason said in his manliest voice as he recalled his Pokemon. He was really glad he was able to show off to Janelle.

"Well, I've got to go," Janelle said. "My grandpa's probably waiting for me! See you later!" She ran off back toward Viridian City. Jason decided to wait around for Lexi, he knew her gym battle would be ending shortly.

**Next Up In Chapter 7B:** It's finally time for Lexi to face off against Brock!

**Author's Note: **A couple of things to address here: First, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I have not had a lot of time to write and I'll have even less now that school is starting soon. Second, if some of the attacks are different from the Pokemon game or anime from my story, I'm sorry, I just thought it would make it more interesting. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 7B: Smash! Lexi vs Brock

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 7B

Smash! Lexi vs. Brock

_Having just caught a Pikachu and evolved her Metapod into a Butterfree, Lexi was now on her way to Pewter City to challenge the gym leader, Brock._

Lexi walked into the city of Pewter, still a small city in her eyes. But then again, she grew up in Celadon, one of the biggest cities in Kanto. She first went to the Pokemon Center, and then found her way to the gym.

When she walked in, she was surprised at what she saw. There were a lot of small boulders littering the floor of the gym, so that you had to watch your step wherever you went. As she looked around the large room, she saw a young boy walk toward her.

The boy was short and had a blue baseball cap on backwards. "Brock isn't here right now," he said. "Some other kid just beat him, and he's out healing them. But that doesn't matter, because you have to beat me any way!" He threw out his Pokemon, a Sandshrew. "You won't be able to beat me!"

"Go! Bulbasaur!" Lexi called as she threw out her Pokemon. Bulbasaur appeared and growled at the Sandshrew.

"Dang it," the boy complained. "Why does everyone have a type advantage over my Pokemon? Sandshrew, use Defense Curl!" Sandshrew rolled up into a ball, increasing it's defenses against any of Bulbasaur's attacks.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Lexi shouted. Bulbasaur released two vines from it's bulb that slapped Sandshrew around. It did more damage than usual because of the type advantage, but less than Lexi expected because of Defense Curl. Sandshrew retaliated with a Scratch attack that didn't do much damage to Bulbasaur.

"Now use Leech Seed," Lexi called out. Bulbasaur shot spores at Sandshrew that immediately started to grow into little plants. Energy was automatically absorbed from Sandshrew, making it faint.

"Aw man," the boy whined. "Now Brock will be even more angry than usual with me!" The boy ran off to see if he could go get Brock while Lexi waited for her big battle. It wasn't long before the back wall opened up, making the gym double it's original size. Brock was standing there, looking annoyed.

"Welcome to Pewter City Gym," he said. "If you beat me, I'll give you the prized Boulder Badge, but that will not be as easy as you think. Go! Geodude!" Brock released his Geodude, it floated in the air in front of him.

"Then I'll use Bulbasaur!" Lexi shouted as she released her Pokemon. "Use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shot the vines out, but Geodude was able to get behind a boulder, and the vines harmlessly missed it.

"Now counterattack with a Tackle!" Brock commanded. Geodude flew at Bulbasaur, managing to hit it and do some minor damage. Lexi commanded her Bulbasaur to use Leech Seed, which successfully hit. Plants sprouted all over Geodude, absorbing a lot of energy.

"Geodude, get those off!" Brock yelled. But Geodude couldn't remove the plants, they were stuck, and doing a lot of damage while they were at it. Geodude was flailing around helplessly, while the attack was doing more and more damage. Brock knew Geodude was done. It was only about two minutes before Geodude fainted. Brock recalled it.

"Well, you may have won that fairly easily," Brock sneered. "But you won't beat my Onix!" He released his Pokemon, the huge rock snake. Onix was the longest Pokemon in existence. Lexi stared at this huge beast. Bulbasaur was an ant compared to that.

"_Onix,"_ Onix yelled. It stared Bulbasaur right in the eye, daring it to attack. Bulbasaur backed up a couple of steps, running right into a boulder. Brock laughed, and commanded his Onix to use Rock Throw.

Onix lifted the huge boulders littering the gym and threw them right at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was able to dodge most of them, but once it got hit, it couldn't move and Bulbasaur got hit again and again.

"Get out of there!" Lexi screamed. But Bulbasaur couldn't move when it was being hit with boulder after boulder. "Try to use Vine Whip!" she called. Bulbasaur released the vines and started to hit the boulders, luckily, they broke on impact.

_It's working, but how long can Bulbasaur keep this up? _Lexi thought. Sweat started to form on Bulbasaur's face and it was noticeably slowing down.

"Now, Onix, use Bide!" Brock commanded. Onix glowed red, but nothing happened. Lexi told Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip, Onix took the damage, but it didn't even try to retaliate. Bulbasaur once again used Vine Whip, and this time, something did happen. Onix sent a huge red beam at Bulbasaur, making it faint instantly.

"What happened?" Lexi asked, astonished.

"Bide is an attack that absorbs the damage done to it, and sends it back double," Brock laughed. "It's is by far my Onix's best attack! What other Pokemon do you want to get beat?"

Lexi recalled her Bulbasaur and thought about which Pokemon she should use next. Pikachu was useless since it's Thundershock wouldn't effect Onix, so she called, "Go! Butterfree!" Her next Pokemon looked like a huge butterfly, that could become a very strong Pokemon. It flew around her head, getting itself pumped up.

"You're sending a weak Butterfree," Brock scoffed. "I've won this battle already! Onix, use Tackle!" Onix tried to go after Butterfree, but since Onix was so big, Butterfree easily outmaneuvered it.

"Use Confusion!" Lexi shouted. Butterfree's eyes grew blue, and Onix was lifted up off the ground, and slammed back down two or three times. Onix was so large and heavy the whole gym shook every time it hit the ground. Onix took some damage, but Brock pulled out a Potion that healed Onix quite a bit.

"Now Onix," Brock said. "Use Rock Throw!" Onix once again started hurling boulders at Butterfree, and Lexi gasped every time one of the rocks almost hit Butterfree. She knew flying types did horrible against rock type attacks. If Butterfree got hit, it would be all over.

Butterfree bobbed and weaved, dodging every rock. It wasn't long before Onix became overtired and stopped throwing any more.

"Use Confusion again!" Lexi said. Once again Butterfree used it's best attack, however, this time, something else happened. After the attack ended, Onix got a weird look in it's eye and started to thrash around.

It slammed into the ground, the walls, and almost hit Brock a couple of times. It was doing major damage to itself, and it wouldn't stop. "Come on Onix, get a hold on yourself!" Brock yelled. But Onix wouldn't stop. It kept going and going until it finally knocked itself out.

Brock recalled his Pokemon and sighed. "Lost again," he mumbled. He walked over to the other side of the gym where Lexi was standing and handed her the Boulder Badge. "You earned this," he said. "You'll do great in the Pokemon League. You should go see Misty in Cerulean City, she's better than I am!"

Lexi thanked him and started to put the badge in her bag when he stopped her. "There is a compartment in you Pokedex for badges," he said as he hit a button on the Pokedex. A little compartment flew out that had eight spaces for the eight badges of Kanto. "You don't want to lose that or you'll have to battle me again!" he said, laughing. He walked away and exited through a door.

Lexi left the gym and started on her way to Mt. Moon. But, on her way she found Jason sitting on a bench on the side of the road. "Hey," she said, walking up to him. "I got my Boulder Badge!"

"Congratulations!" he said smiling. "I got mine too! I've been waiting for you for a couple of minutes now. Let's go!" They were off toward their next adventure, Mt. Moon.

**Coming Up In Chapter 8:** Lexi and Jason have to team up when Rachel and another member of Team Missile try to prevent them from entering Mt. Moon.

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter wasn't my best, but at least we're out of Pewter City. I've spent enough time their already. It will be awhile before another gym battle! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 8: Double Trouble

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 8

Double Trouble

_Having both just received their Boulder Badges, Lexi and Jason left Pewter City on to Mt. Moon._

"Come on, Pidgey, wake up!" Jason shouted. Jason and Lexi were walking along Route 3 and Jason decided to get more experience by battling a Jigglypuff. He forgot that Jigglypuff knew Sing, and now his Pidgey was asleep. The thing was, no matter how much Jason screamed, Pidgey remained asleep. Also, by now, Jigglypuff was using Pound after Pound, really damaging Pidgey.

"You stupid bird!" Jason yelled. This woke Pidgey up. It flew at Jason and started pecking at him. Jason tried to fend it off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said. "Go Tackle that Jigglypuff, it put you to sleep. Pidgey obeyed and it wasn't long before Pidgey was knocked out.

Jason and Lexi continued on, but before long they were passing many Team Rocket and Team Missile members. They tried to move along as fast as possible, these people really freaked them out. They could tell the people were mumbling something, but every time they got close enough to here, everyone shut up.

"Aren't there usually a lot of trainers around here?" Lexi asked. It was odd seeing this many evil people in one place.

"I guess," Jason replied. "I've never been here before, but a lot of trainers come here to train. It is odd." They continued walking until they came to a Pokemon Center. They decided to enter since their Pokemon were getting tired.

They gave all of their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and went to sit down, but that was before long they saw two members of Team Rocket. They were out of earshot, so Lexi and Jason moved to a closer bench.

"We'll get the fossils," one of them mumbled. They couldn't see his/her face because they were wearing masks. They looked stupid sitting in the middle of a Pokemon Center dressed like that.

"Yeah, and when we do, we won't share with those other guys," the other laughed.

"They are so stupid thinking we are actually going to work for them," the first said. They both started to laugh hysterically. They got up and left, while Lexi and Jason started to make it look like they weren't listening.

"What were they talking about?" Lexi asked.

"I don't have a clue," Jason replied. They got back their Pokemon and continued on toward Mt. Moon, which was only two minutes away. However, when they wanted to enter, they were blocked by a member of Team Missile.

She had long, straight black hair, and piercing green eyes. She stared at them and said, "No one is to enter Mt. Moon until we finish." She had a low voice, and she pushed them back. Two other Team Rocket members came to see what was going on, one they noticed was Rachel.

"Let us through!" Jason shouted. He went to push her away, but this big man from Team Rocket grabbed him and dragged him. Lexi released her Pikachu and used a Thundershock on the man to release Jason. The man fell, temporarily paralyzed.

Jason released his Squirtle, ready to use force to get through. "Ah, a double battle," the woman snarled. "Rachel get over here and help me," she said as she released her Pokemon, a Bellsprout.

"Yes, Melissa," Rachel said gloomily. However, Lexi couldn't help notice her crack a smile, if only for an instant. "Go! Shellder!" she yelled as she released her new Pokemon. The battle was on, Squirtle and Pikachu vs. Bellsprout and Shellder.

"This is not going to be too hard," Jason said. "Squirtle, tackle the Bellsprout." Squirtle flew at Bellsprout, but it just turned to dodge the attack. Melissa ordered it to retaliate with a Vine Whip, that did some nasty damage to Squirtle.

"Use Thundershock, Pikachu!" Lexi commanded. Pikachu looked at her, not knowing who to attack. "Oh, right, I have to choose a target. Thundershock Shellder!" Pikachu sent an electric shock of lightning from it's cheeks at Shellder. It did a lot of damage, Shellder being a water type.

Shellder used a Supersonic attack on Squirtle. Squirtle automatically became confused, it started to aimlessly walk around, not knowing where it was. It was the perfect time for Melissa's Bellsprout to use Vine Whip. Squirtle looked as if it couldn't take too much more of this.

Pikachu tried to use Thundershock again, but this time Bellsprout got in the way, and didn't take too much damage. "You guys will never win," Melissa snickered. "You guys don't work as a team. You are so lucky I'm here Rachel." She turned toward Rachel and glared. "Or you're Shellder would be history! Use Vine Whip on Squirtle!" The vines shot out, but this time Pikachu was able to use an unprecedented move. It used Thundershock on the vines, making them wilt. Bellsprout had to retract them in. _They can't do much damage now! _Lexi thought happily.

Melissa and Rachel stared at Lexi and her Pikachu. "How's are teamwork now?" Lexi asked, sarcastically. The two evil trainers couldn't do anything but stare. This luckily allowed Squirtle to go in and tackle Shellder making it faint.

Rachel recalled it, she really looked depressed. "You useless idiot!" Melissa shouted at her. "I don't have a clue why your boss gave you a promotion to come work under me! Get out of here!" Rachel slipped away, but this time into Mt. Moon, Lexi noticed.

"I'll finish you both off by myself," Melissa screamed. "Use Poison Powder on both of them!" Her face seemed to turn red, she was really freaking out. The powder fell over Squirtle and Pikachu, and they were both poisoned. Luckily, they had some antidotes and Squirtle and Pikachu were healed instantly.

"I hate you both!" Melissa screamed even louder than last time. She either hated losing, or something was stressing her out, or both? "Bellsprout, use Wrap on Squirtle!" The vines wrapped around Squirtle, but they were easily broken through since they were weakened easily.

Lexi and Jason knew they really needed to end this battle before Melissa freaked even worse. Pikachu used a Quick Attack, followed by Squirtle using a Tackle attack. Bellsprout fainted, Melissa recalled it and ran off to get some more workers, for whatever reason. She was shouting "I need help by the entrance, help, help!" as she ran off.

Lexi recalled her Pikachu, but Squirtle started to act funny. It glowed and then grew bigger! It became a darker blue color, with a meaner face, big ears, and a larger, white tail. "_Wartortle_" it said.

"My Squirtle evolved!" Jason shouted. "My first ever Pokemon evolved!" He recalled it, he had the biggest grin you have ever seen on his face.

"That is not fair!" Lexi yelled. "My Pikachu did all of the work, and your Squirtle evolves. I hate you!" She punched him in the arm and started to head into Mt. Moon.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jason said as he ran in after her. When he got in, he saw Lexi just standing there, doing nothing. She was looking straight in to Mt. Moon. He looked and stared too. It was a scary thing he was seeing.

**Coming Up In Chapter 9: **What are Jason and Lexi staring at, and what is the plan of Team Rocket and Team Missile. Why are the Team Rocket Members acting so weird. Found out!

**Author's Note:** That was my first real double battle. (I don't count the one in Chapter 2B) Please tell me how to improve those! Also, don't expect any real battles next chapter, the past couple have revolved around battles. I won't to get some questions answered, and maybe create some new ones! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 9: Mystery at Mt Moon

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 9

Mystery at Mt. Moon

_Having just defeated the evil Team Rocket/Missile, and evolving Squirtle, Jason and Lexi had just made their way in to Mt. Moon, but something scary was going on!_

Lexi and Jason stood staring into the huge cavernous entrance to Mt. Moon. It was dark, but there were enough lights set up all around that you could see exactly what was going on. There were more Team Rocket members in that room than Lexi and Jason have ever seen before. What was weirder was what they were doing.

Many of the Rockets were carrying bags that had rare Pokemon only found in Mt. Moon in them. Others were mining, looking for the Moon Stones. Nobody seemed to notice Jason and Lexi come in, but Lexi and Jason knew they needed to help these poor, innocent Pokemon.

Lexi released her Bulbasaur, bad idea. Before anybody knew it, everyone Rocket had released their own Pokemon. That is over 100 Pokemon versus Bulbasaur. Lexi quickly recalled it and they were off.

"Smart move," Jason said as they ran down a tunnel off to the side. The Rockets didn't seem to care that they escaped, they just went right back to their work. Jason and Lexi slowed down to catch their breath.

"I didn't know they would attack like that," Lexi said, panting.

"They're evil! What do you expect? But what are they doing here? Why are they stealing all of these Pokemon? I need answers!" Jason couldn't stop talking. He was really nervous and didn't know what else to do.

"What I want to know," Lexi said. "Is where are all of the Missile members. There were plenty outside, but none in here." She started to walk farther into Mt. Moon. "Well, the only way to get out of here is to keep moving!" She tried to act all positive, but Jason didn't buy it. He knew more danger was lurking deeper in.

They continued on, and the whole place was torn up, it seemed as if Team Rocket had already been through here. It was also getting noticeably colder as they walked in. All of sudden, however, they started hearing a weird chant, "_Clefairy_"

"What was that?" Lexi asked, looking around. There were no Pokemon about, but the voice seemed to be coming from very close. The two walked on, while the voice seemed to be getting fainter and fainter. "We have to find that Clefairy!" Lexi said.

"Let it go," Jason said. "It's not hurting us in any way, so why are you obsessed with it? Let's keep going." He went on, leaving Lexi behind. She had no clue what to do. She wanted to go help that Pokemon, but she didn't want to get separated from Jason. Lexi finally decided to go with Jason.

"Wait up!" she called. She ran after him, trying not to trip all over the rocks, (or were they sleeping Geodude?) When she finally caught up, she found Jason standing in one spot, straining to hear something. "What is it?" Lexi asked.

"Shhh, I hear something," he whispered. They both stood there, waiting to see if they could hear the noise again.

It wasn't long before they heard it again. "Help," a group of far off voices called. They called for help again and again, they seemed to be very far away!

"We have to go help them!" Jason said. He started to head for where the voices were coming from. "Are you coming?" he asked Lexi.

"Oh," Lexi said. "When I want to go save the Clefairys, we can't. But when you want to go help someone, we have to drop everything and go. It's not fair!" At first she just sat down, (this rock did turn out to be a Geodude that she ran away from) but then decided it wasn't good to be alone in Mt. Moon.

They walked and walked for hours, battling some wild Pokemon here and there, none they found worthy of catching. Lexi and Jason stopped when there was a dead end in the tunnel. "Now where?" Lexi complained. She sat down on a rock (a real rock this time) to rest her feet.

"I don't know," Jason replied. "The voices were coming from down here." He tried to tap the wall, but it seemed solid. It looked everywhere, maybe for some kind of secret passageway, but he found nothing. "Damn it!" he shouted. It was getting ticked off that they had walked all of this way for nothing, when a Clefairy came by.

"Wow, a Clefairy!" Lexi shouted. "I never thought I would ever get to see one of those, since they are so rare!" The Clefairy lifted two fingers and started to move them in a circle.

"What is it doing?" Jason asked.

"It's using Metronome for some reason," Lexi replied, puzzled. All of a sudden, the wall started to open up, revealing a large room. It looked like every other place in Mt. Moon, except for one thing. This one contained a jail cell, with five members of Team Missile behind the bars.

"Help," they said. They looked dirty and hungry, as if they had been in there for a couple of days.

"Jason, what are we going to do?" Lexi asked. "We've got to help them!" She started looking around for a key, or something to try and bend the bars.

"Um, who put you in here?" Jason asked quizzically. It was odd seeing Team Missile behind bars, when outside Mt. Moon, they seemed to be in control. Who would have thought that it was Jonathan who stepped forward to give the explanation.

"We were put in here by Team Rocket," he explained. "We were, um, helping them get the rare fossils, stones, and Pokemon from Mt. Moon, when all of a sudden they turned on us. They were in far greater numbers than us because most of our team was outside, planning. We tried to use our Pokemon to defend us, but we were too far outnumbered. The gathered us up, and but us in this secret room that we knew nothing about. They must have slowly been digging it out while we were not paying attention. We didn't know what to do. Team Rocket was getting away with our hard earned stuff, and we feared for our friends waiting outsi…"

He immediately stopped talking, and slipped to the back of the cell. "What's the matter?" Lexi asked him. She stopped looking for a key long ago, she wanted to hear what Jonathan had to say. She and Jason turned around, and were face to face with Rachel.

"Ah, I see you've found our prisoners," Rachel said with a sneer. "I think you've two seen a little too much if you ask me." She ran back down the tunnel screaming, "Melissa, Melissa, I've found the culprits who imprisoned our friends. I told you they would return to the scene of the crime." It wasn't long before Melissa and three other members of Team Missile arrived. They must have been body guards, because they were super strong, like they could bend the metel bars themselves.

"You two again!" Melissa screamed. "I let you in here, and you imprison our team members! Guards, take them away!" Two of the guards came at Lexi and Jason, but they were ready. Lexi released her Butterfree, and Jason released his Pidgey.

"First of all," Lexi said. "We beat you and earned our way in to Mt. Moon."

"And second of all," Jason said. "We didn't imprison your buddies over here, she did." He pointed at Rachel, and she should of won an Academy Award for her performance.

She put hands to her chest and said, "Me? How dare you accuse me of something as imposturous as that!" She turned toward Melissa and the guards. "I would never hurt anyone that was helping us!"

Melissa's eyes turned red. She turned back to face Jason and Lexi and said, "Liars! So first you capture them and then you lie to my face? Guards, attack!" The guards threw out two Drowzees, a yellow Pokemon with a mini trunk.

Jason and Lexi tried to call out attacks, but the Drowzees had already use Hypnosis, Butterfree and Pidgey were down for the count. Everyone recalled their Pokemon, and the guards came after Lexi and Jason.

They ran two different ways, but the guards were much faster and finally caught up to them. Lexi and Jason kicked and yelled, but nothing happened.

"Guys," Lexi screamed to the people in the cell. "Tell them what really happened!" They all looked hurt, like they all wanted to talk. But then they looked at Rachel, and behind her back there was a knife, and Lexi knew they couldn't talk.

The guards looked toward Melissa for instructions. "Take the girl to Room R and the boy to Room M," she ordered. The guards went out of the room, and finally turned two opposite directions. "Well, you did a nice job today!" Melissa said to Rachel. "I'll have a talk with your boss about a promotion! However, how did you know this was back here?" She turned and started to walk away, however, when Melissa turned her back, Rachel knocked her out with a large rock and threw her in the cell. She laughed.

"You were getting too smart," she said.

**Coming Up In Chapter 10A: **Jason and Lexi were separated! It is now up to Jason to save the trapped Team Missile leaders and find his way out of Mt. Moon!

**Author's Note:** I know this was a darker than usual chapter, but it really showed the relationship between Team Rocket and Team Missile. School's starting in 4 days so don't expect a lot of quick updates!


	14. Chapter 10A: Missile Rescue

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 10A

Missile Rescue

_Last time, Lexi and Jason found Team Missile in a jail cell, put their by Team Rocket. At the end, they were dragged off into two opposite directions._

"Let go of me," Jason yelled as he was being dragged down one of the many corridors of Mt. Moon. He was kicking and fighting the whole way, but it didn't seem to do much. It was really making him tired, when his captor just held on tight. They finally came to their destination, a small room with nothing in it. Jason was hurled inside, and the guard closed the door, locking him in.

Jason kicked at the door, trying any way to get out. _How long am I going to be stuck in here,_ Jason thought to himself. _Will I die in this cell?_ He sat down, saving his energy for when he really needed it. He had no clue when (or if) Team Missile would ever feed him. He thought of any plan to get bust down the door. It only took him a couple of minutes to come up with his master plan.

Jason released his Wartortle, and had it withdraw into it's shell. He then had it slam into the wooden door, making it weaker every time. Before you knew it, the door had a huge gaping hole in it, enough for Jason to squeeze through. Jason recalled his Wartortle, and went through the whole. Unluckily, the Missile guard was standing right outside it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled. He reached for a Poke ball, releasing his Drowzee. Jason released his Pidgey, Wartortle being weak from smashing down the door. "Drowzee, use Confusion!" the guard commanded. Drowzee's eyes turned blue, and Pidgey was slammed into the ground.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Jason commanded. Pidgey sent the huge tornado of air at Drowzee, doing some damage. Drowzee got up, dazed, but still ready to fight. It tried using Hypnosis, but this time Pidgey was unaffected. "Now use Quick Attack," Jason called.

"Use Hypnosis again!" the guard said. Pidgey flew at Drowzee, and Drowzee sent waves at Pidgey trying to get it to fall asleep. However, Pidgey pulled through and was able to knock Drowzee out. The guard recalled it and grunted, "Well, I guess I will have to use force!" The guard lunged at Jason, but Pidgey started pecking at him, so that Jason was able to get away. Jason recalled his Pidgey as he ran, while the Missile guard ran to get some back up.

As Jason ran, he finally realized one really important detail. He didn't know where he was! He tried so hard to get out of the guard's grip that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He continued his way on, thinking that this had to be the way he came from. He now knew who were the bad guys, and he had to help Team Missile! (Even though they imprisoned him…)

He had to be really sneaky as he made his way through all of the corridors, a lot of Team Rocket/Missile members were walking around, some carrying fossils or Pokemon, others ordering people around. Jason realized he only had two Pokemon, and that he needed to save their energy for later.

The other thing he noticed that each of the corridors and rooms he passed had a letter associated with it. _How long have they been in here to dig all of this out,_ Jason thought. "Why don't the police stop them?" he said aloud.

"Because nobody ever leaves," a voice said from behind him. He froze up, and then slowly turned around. Rachel was standing there, her Ekans by her side. "Ekans, wrap him up!" she commanded. The Ekans flew at him, wrapping it's body around him. It squeezed tighter as he screamed. "I don't know how you escaped," she sneered. "But I won't let you again!"

Two guards, both from Team Rocket, came forward. They looked similar to the Missile guards, except they were dressed in black. The grabbed Jason and started to drag him away, but then everybody, including Jason, was forced back from a stream of water. Wartortle was standing there, saving the day. Jason got up, recalled his Pokemon, and started to run away.

This time, he didn't care if he got caught by anybody, he just wanted to get out of there. He turned right, left, and right again. It wasn't long until he came upon familiar territory again. He stopped and looked around. It was the same place Lexi had heard the Clefairys! He tried to remember where to go next, when he figured out that he had turn left coming up.

He kept walking until he found the place where the secret room had been. It was open, and he entered. He was surprised to find that the Team Missile members were gone!

_Rachel must have moved them while I was trapped, _Jason thought to himself. _She didn't want to risk me finding them!_ He exited the room and sat down, trying to figure where they could have moved to. _If I help them, maybe they will help me!_

All of a sudden, Jonathan came running down the tunnel, coming right toward Jason. "Help, boy, we need your help!" He looked shocked, and his face was completely red. He must have been running for quite a while.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked him. Jonathan came right up to Jason, he knelt over and started panting.

"Team Missile has imprisoned us all!" Jonathan shouted. He sat down on the ground. "We were helping them and now they are making us their slaves!" Jason could see a tear in his eye.

"Weren't you guys already prisoners?" Jason asked.

"No!" Jonathan replied. "Team Rocket is now threatening us! Before we were absolutely safe! We need your help!" He grabbed Jason's arm. "Come on!" He pulled Jason down a tunnel, and made all kinds of crazy turns. When they finally reached their destination, Jason couldn't believe his eyes.

All of the Team Missile members had chains around their wrists, and they were being herded like cattle. Jason and Jonathan hid behind a rock, trying to sneak closer.

Rick, a member of Team Rocket, was ordering them around. "I am in charge while Rachel is not here," he shouted. "You will obey me!" The Missiles didn't respond in any way, they looked defeated. Jonathan couldn't sit around and let his friends be pushed around.

He jumped up and shouted, "Let them go!" He released his two Pokemon, Machop and Koffing. Machop looked similar to a short person, and Koffing was a large purple ball that floated in the air. Jason also left his hiding place and released his Wartortle and Pidgey.

Rick looked surprised, he really didn't see anybody coming to the rescue. "How, did, you, escape?" he stammered. There was fear in his eyes, but only for a second. "It doesn't matter, I'll finish you off!" He threw out two Pokemon as well, Grimer, the sludge Pokemon, and Cubone, a small animal like Pokemon that has a skull covering it's face. The Missiles looked at Jonathan and Jason, a look of hope in their eyes.

Jonathan commanded Koffing to use Poison Gas, while his Machop went after Cubone with a Low Kick. Cubone was instantly poisoned, and then hit with a nice kick to the body, and was in pretty weak condition. One more Water Gun from Wartortle finished it off.

"I hate you!" Rick growled. "4 on 2 is not fair!" He recalled his Grimer, saving it from punishment, and ran off, farther into Mt. Moon. Jonathan had his Machop use Karate Chop on the chains, and the Missiles were set free. They all started to laugh, knowing their troubles would be over. Melissa walked over to Jason.

"As field commander," she started to say. "I must tell you that we of Team Missile are grateful that you saved us. But, this is not the end. We will get our revenge on Team Rocket, they were once our friends, but now they are our enemies. We do not care if innocent people get hurt in out plans. Good bye." She and the other Missiles walked away. Jonathan was the only to remain.

"What Melissa said was true," he said. "But I think we should pay you for your deed." He handed Jason a map of Mt. Moon. "May that help you." He ran off to join his team members.

Jason followed the map and finally found his way out of Mt. Moon. "Out at last!" he shouted. It took him a minute to realize, "Is Lexi okay?"

**Coming Up In Chapter 10B: **Jason has escaped Team Rocket and Mt. Moon, but what about Lexi? And can she help the Clefairys? Find Out!

**Author's Note: **Mt. Moon has been different than any other of my chapters. Only one more chapter in Mt. Moon. I'm sorry it's taken, like, a week to update. School's been taking a lot of my time!


	15. Chapter 10B: Clefairy Rescue

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 10B

Clefairy Rescue

_Jason has just escaped from Mt. Moon, but what was happening to Lexi that whole time? She was being dragged off last time we saw her._

The Missile guard holding her was not going to ever let go. She kicked, punched, and bit, but to no avail. Lexi knew she was not physically strong enough to make this guy let her go, but her Pokemon were! She was able to get her hand free, and then she started to reach for a Poke Ball. Her hand finally got a hold of one. _Let this be a good one! _she thought. She knocked the Poke Ball to the ground.

Once it hit, the Poke Ball opened up, and Butterfree popped out! The guard quickly turned around, this being the first time he even knew what Lexi was doing. "Sleep Powder!" she yelled. Butterfree started flapping it's wings, and a blue powder started to fall into the sky. Lexi was able to get out of the way, the guard was so shocked he let her go, but he wasn't so lucky. He inhaled the blue powder, and he instantly fell asleep.

Lexi recalled her Butterfree, and snuck off, not knowing if a loud noise would wake the guard up. As she made her ways through Mt. Moon, she started to think about what to do next. _I have to find my way out of here and help Jason, _she thought. It was then she remembered the Clefairys, calling for help. _But I have to save the Clefairys!_

Lexi thought if she looked around enough, she could easily figure out how to get back to where she was. She was as wrong as she could be. Every tunnel in Mt. Moon looked exactly the same, except the letters above each. And, of course, she didn't look at those while she was being carried down here. _So, 26 letters, 26 tunnels! That's not too bad! _

Wrong again, she looked down and saw a number as the side of the entrance to the tunnel. The wanted to scream. _How many tunnels are in this place! _It was at the most opportune moment, but a horde of Zubats came flying at Lexi, trying to make her leave their home. (of course, these were a select few not taken by Team Rocket) Lexi released her Pikachu, and commanded it to use Thundershock. The Zubats were not hit by the thunder bolt, but it was enough to scare them away. Lexi ran, now more than ever wanting to help the Clefairys and getting out of Mt. Moon.

She walked aimlessly for hours and hours, getting more tired, thirsty, hungry, and frustrated every minute. It was at about the end of the fourth hour, when she saw…a Clefairy jumping among the boulders littering Mt. Moon. "Clefairy!" Lexi called as she ran toward it. Clefairy looked at her, fear in it's eyes. It started running away as fast as it could, using Metronome along the way. Lexi was hit with Flamethrower, Blizzard, and Razor Leaf, all in the total of five minutes, but she didn't give up the chase. It was important to her to show this Clefairy that she was a friend, wanting to help. At a couple times during the chase, she wanted to use her Pokemon to slow it down, but she didn't want to make it even more afraid of her, so she didn't.

The Clefairy ran her for a while, but Lexi never stopped running. It wasn't until the Clefairy mysteriously disappeared that she got really frustrated. She spun a 360° circle, looking for where it could have gone to. She looked in every nook and cranny, but nothing. It was like the door to the secret jail cell that the Missiles were trapped in. She knew that the Clefairys could only open these doors, so this gave her three conclusions.

1: She would never find the Clefairys unless she had one.

2: Team Rocket some how captured a Clefairy and it was being used for evil.

3: Team Rocket had gotten control of all of the Clefairy secret rooms, all except one.

She sat down and really tried to think. A Clefairy helped before, why wasn't it helping her now? She started to walk back where she first heard them, thinking that maybe the old Clefairy would still be there. This time, she was actually right. A Clefairy jumped toward her, saying, "_Clefairy_."

It went over to a tunnel and started to hop down it until it reached the place where the other one had disappeared. It used Metronome again, opening the wall. Lexi entered the room, and she was amazed. This cavern was huge! All of the Clefairys were standing and dancing around, saying their chant. What was even more amazing was the gigantic Moon Stone in the center. She stared at it, her mouth hanging open in awe.

_Now I know why Team Rocket wanted access to this room so bad, _Lexi thought. She turned around when she heard the Clefairy's singing turn to screaming. It was Rick, a member of Team Rocket standing alone. He glared at her.

"You," he said. "You were that girl with that snot nosed boy. He may have beaten me, but you surely won't!" He released his two Pokemon, Grimer and Cubone. This was like deja vu all over again. She remembered how strong his Grimer was, but how strong was his new Cubone?

Lexi released Bulbasaur and Butterfree, trying to get some kind of type advantage. Grimer used Harden and moved in front of Cubone, acting a shield. Rick then commanded Cubone to use Bone Club. Cubone hurled two bones at Butterfree and Bulbasaur around Grimer. Butterfree was able to fly out of the way, but Bulbasaur was not so lucky. It could not jump out of the way and ended up getting hit right in the face.

"Butterfree, use Poison Powder," Lexi commanded. "Bulbasaur, you use Leech Seed!" Butterfree sent a purple powder at the enemy while Bulbasaur shot little spores at them. Cubone was poisoned, and turned purple, and was also hit by Leech Seed. Grimer only got seeded.

While all of this was going on, the Clefairys were running around, trying to find a place to hide among their humongous Moon Stone. "Grimer, build your defense with Harden, and Cubone use Bone Club again!" The same maneuver was performed, but this time with a different outcome. Both of Lexi's Pokemon got hit, but with the combination of Poison Powder and Leech Seed, Cubone was almost was ready to faint.

"Now Butterfree," Lexi called. "Use Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes turned blue, and both of Rick's Pokemon were instantly thrown around. This was enough to make Cubone faint, and it did some major damage to Grimer. Only one more Vine Whip, and it was down.

"Why you," Rick growled. He looked really angry, but then a huge grin started to come on to his face. "You have yet to see my secret weapon!" He took out a third Pokeball, and released…

A Clefairy!

Clefairy stood menacingly in front of them, it's eyes blood red. "Clefairy, use Metronome!" Rick called. All of a sudden, rocks started to fall from the sky, bombarding Lexi's Pokemon.

"NO!" Lexi screamed as her Pokemon took some major damage. But that wasn't the only reason she was screaming. "What did you do to that poor Clefairy?" she asked. Tears started to swell in her eyes, no Pokemon deserved that kind of life. Lexi was in a major delemma. Does she try and beat up this poor Clefairy gone bad, or does she let Rick win. She thought about it and came up with a solution that would grant her everything she wanted.

She commanded her Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to hold it down, and then told Butterfree to use Sleep Powder, sending Clefairy to la la land. Rick turned red again. "I hate you!" he screamed. He ran away calling, "I can't believe I lost twice in one day!"

The Clefairy's eyes turned back to normal and it started to sing once again. All of the other Clefairy's started to come out and sing as well. The encircled the Moon Stone, and danced around it. It wasn't long before they all started to glow, and they evolved into Clefable! They grew into bigger images of themselves, and even gained wings on their back. They were rewarding Lexi by showing her one of their most sacred ceremonies!

The Clefable who she just saved (it seemed to be the leader) jumped over to her. Lexi was so excited because she thought it wanted to be her Pokemon, but it didn't. It led her out of the big cavern and through all of the tunnels of Mt. Moon. It seemed eerily quiet, Team Rocket/Missile must have gotten out of there after their many losses.

Clefable went on until it came to the exit of Mt. Moon. "Thank you," Lexi said. It hopped away, and Lexi hoped she would see it again later. She walked on toward Cerulean City, when she saw Jason battling a Spearow. His Pidgey just won by using Quick Attack.

"Jason!" she called. He turned around, saw her, and came running toward her.

"You're okay!" he yelled. "I thought you died or something!" They gave each other a big hug, and then came apart when they realized what they were doing.

"Let's go on," Lexi said. But all of a sudden, Pidgey took off down the road, and Pikachu exited it's Poke Ball and ran after it.

"What's going on?" Jason asked nervously.

**Coming Up In Chapter 11:**Why did Pidgey and Pikachu run away? Find out!

**Author's Note: **It actually didn't take me a week to finish this one! Well, that ends the Mt. Moon saga, I think it contained some of my best chapters yet! How about you? Also, I'm sorry if some of you wanted Lexi to catch a Clefairy, I was going to have her catch one and talked myself out of it. SORRY!


	16. Chapter 11: Pokemon Thief

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 11

Pokemon Thief

"Pikachu, come back!" Lexi was chasing after Pikachu, but seemed to be losing a lot of ground. Pikachu was running at top speed, with Pidgey flying above it. Jason was more concerned with his Pidgey, the first Pokemon he had ever caught.

They kept running until they came to a clearing, about half of a mile away from the exit of Mt. Moon. Pidgey and Pikachu stopped, and joined a group of other Pokemon staring up into the sky. Other trainers were also there, questioning each other about what was happening. Lexi walked up to one of the trainers.

"Do you know what is going on around here?" she asked them. She jumped when Butterfree and Bulbasaur also joined the group of Pokemon.

"No, we have no idea why all of these Pokemon are acting this way," the trainer replied. They went back and stared up into the sky, trying to see what the Pokemon were seeing. All of a sudden, a blue flash appeared above the sky and all of the Pokemon cried out.

"What was that?" Jason asked. He tried to find his Pokemon within the crowd, but there were just too many of them.

"That was the legendary bird, Articuno," a man from behind him said. Jason and Lexi both turned around, and saw Jake standing there. Lexi ran right up to him.

"Jake, how did you get all of the way over here so quickly?"

Jake didn't answer her because Jason decided to butt in. "Who are you?" he asked. He was a little bit weary of this man, he was kind of creepy. Jake walked up to him, his hand outstretched.

"My name is Jake," he replied. "I have helped your friend here many times in the past." Jason shook his hand, but only for a split second before taking a step back. From the back of the crowd, somebody screamed bloody murder when all of the Pokemon were taken into a big net. A man dressed in all black, like some sort of ninja, jumped out of the brush.

Jake ran up to the man, the only one having any Pokemon left. "Who are you?" he demanded. He put his hand on his Poke Ball, ready to do battle.

"I am Seth, the Pokemon thief!" the thief replied. And now, I will be stealing all of your Pokemon!" He went for the bag, but ended up getting a swift kick in the chest. Hitmonlee, a big brown Pokemon with long arms and legs was now standing next to Jake.

"Go away," Jake said calmly. Seth backed up, but wasn't quite ready to give up just yet. He had robbed many people in the past, and yes, he sold most of their Pokemon, but he kept his favorite for himself.

"Go! Tauros!" he called out. A big bull like Pokemon appeared in front of him. Seth started to laugh. "Your measly Hitmonlee will never be able to beat my Tauros! Use Horn Attack!" Tauros rushed forward, it's horns ready to pierce through Hitmonlee. However, Hitmonlee was able to jump away and retaliate with a High Jump Kick. Tauros was pushed back, but was far from beaten.

"You're from Team Rocket, aren't you?" Lexi screamed at the man. The man glared at her, his teeth starting to bear.

"You never compare me to those low life's! I actually get my job done, while they are all failures! They even went bankrupt a couple of years ago before somebody pulled them out of the hole! Now, use Stomp!" Tauros rushed forward again, reading ready to stomp on it's opponent, but again Hitmonlee jumped out of the way and hit Tauros with another one of it's kicks.

While of this was happening, Jason and some of the other the other trainers were hurriedly trying to cut a gaping whole in which all of the Pokemon could get free. The Tauros vs. Hitmonlee battle ended shortly before the hole was big enough, and Seth finally caught on to what they were doing.

Seth ran up to them, releasing other Pokemon as he ran. "Come see the other Pokemon I have stolen today! They aren't my best, but together they will beat you all!" Seth released a Spearow, Oddish, Sandshrew, Geodude, and Nidorino. They all flew at the trainers, using a variety of different attacks. Luckily, Jake was there, and he still had his Pokemon. He sent Hitmonlee, Beedrill, and Vaporeon at the Pokemon. They held up long enough and the trapped Pokemon were set free.

Jason, Jake, and Lexi thought these trainers would help them stop this mad man, but no such luck. The trainers all collected up their Pokemon and made a run for it, taking no chances of their Pokemon being captured again.

"Well guys," Lexi said, grinning. "Looks like it is just up to us! Go! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" The two vines shot out and started to whip the Geodude up good. Jake decided to help by letting his Vaporeon help take Geodude down. It wasn't long before it fainted, and Sandshrew soon followed suit.

Jason flew solo, using his Pidgey/Wartortle combo to battle the Nidorino, the thief's strongest Pokemon. Nidorino tried to use Double Kick and Poison Sting as much as it could, but Pidgey's Quick Attack and Wartortle's Water Gun wouldn't cease. Not even the Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, and Stun Spore that Oddish shot could keep them from attacking. Nidorino fainted easily and Oddish was soon to follow.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Lexi called. A lighting bolt shot out of Pikachu's cheeks, hitting Spearow and knocking it out cold. The thief looked absolutely astonished.

"Wha, wha, what happened?" he finally stammered. He recalled his Pokemon, and stood staring at the three people standing across from him. He tried to make a run for it, but right when he turned around, a Growlithe was standing in his way.

Officer Jenny, the local police officer was also standing nearby. "Hold it!" she shouted. "Put your hands above you head and drop the Poke Balls!" Seth responded, dropping his six Pokemon. Officer Jenny walked up to him and put him in handcuffs. She also put the six Poke Balls in her bag.

Officer Jenny handed Seth off to another Police Officer and then turned to Jason, Lexi, and Jake. "Thank you so much for helping us capture this Pokemon thief. If you would come on down to the Cerulean City Police Department, we will give you the proper thanks!"

Jason and Lexi nodded their heads in agreement, but Jake had to refuse. He recalled his Pokemon and started his way on back toward Mt. Moon. _Why would he go toward Mt. Moon, _Lexi thought. She decided he must have had a reason and that she shouldn't think too much into it.

It took them about fifteen minutes to enter Cerulean City, which they found absolutely amazing. It was huge (at least to Jason), beautiful, about many other things. While they walked to the Police Department, they made note of the bike shop, the gym, and even the Pokemon Center.

They reached the Police Department and entered it, seeing a whole bunch of police officers walking around, all wearing badges with big Cs on them. Lexi and Jason walked up to the service desk.

"We are here to see Officer Jenny," Lexi said. The secretary called Officer Jenny on her phone, and told them to go right in. While they walked down the long hallway, they were thinking about all of the exciting things they might get from her. It wasn't long until they reached her office.

She motioned them to sit down once they entered and began talking, "I would first like to thank you again for your great effort in putting Seth behind bars. The whole force appreciates it and we would like to award you both. First off, you." She pointed toward Jason. "I noticed you only have two Pokemon, and this Oddish was not claimed by anybody. Would you like to train it?" She grabbed a Poke Ball and out popped Oddish, a blue head with leaves on top and two short blue legs.

"Of course I'll take it!" Jason said excitedly. Officer Jenny put it back into it's Poke Ball and then handed it to him. She turned to Lexi.

"And for you," she said. She dug through her desk and pulled out a… piece of candy? Lexi took it and just looked at it questioningly. "That," said Officer Jenny. "Is a rare candy. It automatically makes your Pokemon stronger when it eats it! You can't find those anywhere, so use it wisely!"

Lexi started to feel a little bit better, but it still wasn't as good as getting a new Pokemon. _At least Jason is happy,_ she thought, looking at Jason play with his new Oddish.

**Coming Up In Chapter 12: **Greg, Lexi's old rival returns, and he's ready for another battle!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, but I have got a lot of things going on now! I started a new Phoenix Wright fic, it's called Turnabout Manji, please check it out! Also, on my profile is a rundown of the character profiles, check that out if you need it!


	17. Chapter 12: Rival Strike

**Important! I do not own Pokemon nor am I associated with Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Chapter 12

Rival Strike

_Having put the Pokemon thief behind bars, Jason and Lexi entered Cerulean City. For all of their help, Jason earned an Oddish and Lexi got a rare candy._

Jason and Lexi decided that after leaving the Police Station it would be fun to explore Cerulean City before moving on to bigger and better things. It wasn't long before they noted everything there was, and decided to move on. They stopped to ask one of the Police Officers where else there was to go.

"Excuse me, do you know where to leave Cerulean City?" Lexi asked.

"Well," the Police Officer replied. "If you haven't and still want to challenge Misty, then I would go up through Route 25, a lot of Pokemon up there. And you may even be able to meet Bill, a Pokemon scientist!" Lexi and Jason thanked him and started to make their way to Nugget Bridge, the only way to go to Route 25. However, who would they find waiting by the bridge, but Greg.

Lexi glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Greg, busy admiring his three Poke Balls, shot around at looked at her.

"You again," he scoffed. "I thought I would meet up with you eventually, and here we are. How is your Bulbasaur doing? My Charmander is really strong and can kick your butt!"

"Let us through, Greg," Lexi said through gritted teeth. Greg looked like he was thinking about it for a while.

"Um, no," he finally said. Lexi jumped at him, but luckily Jason was there to hold her back. She pulled at him, but he would not let go.

"Lexi, LEXI!" Jason shouted, pulling her back. Lexi finally gave up and regained herself. Greg was laughing the whole time.

"How about this," Greg offered. "We'll have a Pokemon battle, three on three. If you win, you can go on your way, but when I win, you'll leave. All right?" Lexi nodded her head in agreement and the battle was on.

"Go! Butterfree!" Lexi called. Butterfree popped out of it's Poke Ball and started to flutter around. Greg released his first Pokemon, a Spearow. "Butterfree, use Confusion!" Lexi commanded. Butterfree's eyes turned blue, and then Spearow started to be thrown all around the place. Spearow got back it's composure pretty quickly and then was ordered to use a Peck attack.

Spearow flew at Butterfree, who flew out of the fly to dodge the attack. However, Lexi was not expecting it to make a full circle back and hit Butterfree, making it crash to the ground. Lexi yelled for Butterfree to get up, and Butterfree immediately replied.

It flew up into the sky, ready to use the next attack. "Now, use Stun Spore!" Lexi called. Butterfree flew up and started to release a yellow powder, much of which fell right on Spearow. It froze up, and fell to the ground, as stiff as it could be.

"Come on Spearow, get up!" Greg called. But Spearow just laid there, frozen. Greg rummaged through is backpack until he brought our a spray bottle. He ran over to Spearow, sprayed the liquid on it, and ran away. Spearow once again was able to fly, and to battle. "Use Peck again!" Spearow once again flew at Butterfree, hitting it on the first try. Butterfree, faltered but was not done.

"Spearow, use Peck one last time!"

"Butterfree, use Confusion!"

Spearow flew at Butterfree the same time Butterfree's eyes glowed blue once again. Both Lexi and Greg closed their eyes, not wanting to see their Pokemon be the one to be knocked out.

When they were finally brave enough to open their eyes they found that both of their Pokemon had fainted by the last attack. Both trainer cursed under their breaths and debated which Pokemon they should send out next. _I know he still has his Charmander, or Charmeleon if it evolved, so which Pokemon should I send out? _She made her decision just as Greg released, as she expected, his Charmander.

"Go! Pikachu!" Lexi called as she released her Pokemon. "Use Thundershock!" Pikachu was released from his Poke Ball and immediately sparks were forming in it's cheeks. A thunderbolt came out of it's cheeks, but it missed Charmander by a good margin. It then retaliated with an Ember attack. It swung it's tail around and around, shooting balls of fire in all directions. Pikachu was hit, and then thrown back from the attack.

"Pikachu! Trying using Quick Attack!" Pikachu started to run at amazing speeds, so fast you could barely make out a yellow blur. It slammed into Charmander, but did minimal damage.

"You're weak attacks won't work!" Greg shouted. "Now, Charmander, use Ember again!" Charmander once again shot balls of fire, but this time Pikachu was ready. With it's amazing speed, Pikachu was able to dodge every one and use Thundershock to do some major damage to Charmander. Greg shouted again, this time making it's Charmander use repeated Scratch attacks.

Greg's Pokemon would not stop the attack once it pinned Pikachu down. It kept scratching and scratching, never stopping. Pikachu tried to escape, but to no avail. It looked very bleak for Pikachu, and it was. Pikachu didn't last long before it fainted and had to be recalled.

"All right, let's do this! Go! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur popped out of the Poke Ball and growled at Charmander. Greg and Charmander stood their laughing.

"My Charmander is fire type and it will incinerate you Bulbasaur!" Greg said, still laughing. Lexi ignored them and thought up her battle strategy. She commanded her Bulbasaur to use Leech Seed. The spores shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb, but once they landed on Charmander, they incinerated instantly. Greg laughed again and then had his Charmander shoot another Ember attack.

Bulbasaur was only hit once, but it was enough for it to start and feel weak. Lexi had to pull out a potion from her sack to heal it a bit. It then used Tackle attack. Bulbasaur slammed into Charmander, pushing it back a couple of feet and knocking it over.

"Get up NOW!" Greg shouted. But Charmander did not get back up. The two battles it had participated in had wore it out too bad, and just couldn't fight anymore. Greg recalled it. "Now, my final Pokemon. Go! Mankey!" Mankey, a white fighting monkey appeared it front of Greg. "Use Karate Chop!" Greg commanded.

Mankey flew at Bulbasaur and hit him hard right in the face. Bulbasaur growled and used Vine Whip on instinct. It hit Mankey a few times upside the head as payback for the hit. Mankey's eyes grew red, and it started to run around, with Greg having no control whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" Greg screamed. He ducked right as Mankey came head first right where he was standing. "Please, stop!" Mankey didn't listen as it continued to run around. Bulbasaur tried to use Vine Whip again and again to make it stop, but it only added fuel to the fire.

Finally, Greg had no choice to return the Mankey and declare himself the loser. He hung his head low and didn't say anything. He moved out of the way to let Lexi and Jason go by him. They even thought they saw him start to tear up a bit.

They continued on toward the Nugget Bridge when they heard a man coming down it. "Welcome to the Nugget Bridge, where if you beat us four wonderful trainers, you can cross and win a prize!" He looked at the two of them and smiled even wider. "Oh, there are two of you, we'll have to split you up then! You each will face two trainers. Good luck!" A red headed lady walked in front of Lexi as a man with jet black hair stood in front of Jason.

**Coming Up In Chapter 13A: **Jason has to beat two Pokemon trainers to get across the Nugget Bridge!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
